


Door Close

by goodmorningbaltimoore45



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/F, Funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningbaltimoore45/pseuds/goodmorningbaltimoore45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Clarke has worked for SugarKane Paper for years now, she's seen her fare share of CEO's. Old, young, pretty, ugly as hell. But when her two bosses, Octavia Blake and Marcus Kane, invite Lexa Woods for a meeting, Clarke falls for the opposing CEO with eyes so green she'd get lost in them. </p><p>Miller winked at her before walking towards a flock of girls who waved him on. Lexa’s eyes didn’t leave him until Clarke cleared her throat.</p><p>“I should warn you, he’s into guys.” Clarke said, biting into her onion ring.</p><p>“I don’t care. I’m into girls.” Lexa said, looking at Clarke head on. Clarke’s mouth went dry and she choked on her onion ring. She chugged what was left of her beer, trying to hydrate her dry mouth.</p><p>“That’s hot.” She explained, not looking at Lexa, her eyes widening. “The onion rings, I mean. Not the-“she pointed at Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late

**Author's Note:**

> hi, guys. my heart hurts from last night so i wrote this. i want this to be funny and light and not serious at all. so basically the opposite of last night ep. p.s Kane is prob my fave character that i've written, i was cackling to myself for a while.

Clarke was late. Clarke was late, late. She was so late that she didn’t bother making another batch of coffee and chugged the cold coffee from the day before, jumping on her toes as she put her black pump with her other hand. She grumbled as the cold contents of her cup spilled on her pressed, white, button up shirt. She ran to the bathroom, after throwing her mug in the overflowing sink and rubbed a napkin on her top.  


“I’m obviously still asleep,” she moaned to herself, as she religiously wiped the large stain on her chest. She wet the napkin under the cold water of the bathroom sink as her phone rang. Clarke answered and placed the phone on her shoulder.  


"Hello?" she replied, realizing her shirt was a lost cause, she unbuttoned it and threw it in the dirty hamper, which after two weeks of not washing had become larger than life. Clarke walked to her bedroom, trying to avoiding not falling on the cluster of mess that littered all of her floor. She was a messy person, she knew, her sheer laziness overpowering her desire to keep a tidy house. Growing up, her family had a housekeeper come twice a week but with Clarke’s shitty pay she couldn’t afford one. She kept promising she was going to clean the shithole she called an apartment but everybody knew that Clarke was a humongous liar.  


"Where.Are.You?" growled a voice in her ear, Clarke rolled her eyes, of course.  


"I’m still at home, I woke up late." Clarke replied to her best friend Raven Reyes. Clarke picked a new shirt and buttoned it up, only to realize it was the same shirt that had a not so subtle rip by her armpit. Clarke ripped it off and threw it to the pile of clothes that had accumulated in her bedroom.  


"CLARKE!" Raven gasped, and Clarke could already imagine the brunettes bewildered chocolate eyes and wide opened mouth. "Get your ass here already! Today is the day that-"  


"Relax, Raven! You know that Kane loves me! He won't mind if I’m a few minutes late." Clarke dug through the mountain of clothes that lay on her bed. She brought a red shirt to her nose and made a face. That was the shirt she wore to the gym two days before, when she had ran out gym clothes. Clarke always did this, procrastinated on her laundry until she had to wear Halloween costumes to buy groceries and slacks to the gym.  


"A few minutes? Try an hour, Clarke! Man, do you have a death wish? Kane has a limit you know! And the scary crow is here too, she’s gonna beat your ass.” Raven said, her voice urgent. Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend’s nickname for her other boss, Octavia Blake who was: a Total Hard Ass.  


"But doesn’t an hour also classify as a few minutes?” she asked, ribbing at Raven. She had grown fond of making fun at her oldest and closest friend. Raven and Clarke had been inseparable since high school. Mostly due to the fact that they were both social pariahs in the small high school; Raven for her lack of a mother and Clarke for her brash honesty and crudeness that seemed to drive everyone away. Except for Raven, of course, whose sarcastic remarks and bitchy side comments merged perfectly with Clarke’s. She’s the one who had gotten her the job at SugarKane’s after she chose to drop out of college.  


“Not funny, Clarke! Today’s the day the president from Woods Paper is supposed to show up. You know, our enemy? The one who keeps stealing clients from us? I did not beg Octavia to give you this job only for you to throw it all away!” Raven explained, her voice growing more annoyed with every word. Clarke cursed under her breath, she had forgotten about the visit. For months now, Woods Paper had stolen their biggest clients one by one. Every Monday morning, the phone would ring at 12 am and their boss, Marcus Kane, would take the call. Afterwards, he would walk out of his office; he would pace silently and nod once, solemnly. Clarke knew it meant that they had lost another client. The first few times it hurt and the officemates had actually planned to TP the opposing CEO’s house. Sure, Kane's idiocy was cause of many problems but the officemates couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor guy. But by now, they were used to it and even had secret bet on who it would be. The end of SugarKane paper didn’t worry Clarke, who had no love for paper or an office life, even though she did need the money. The only thing she enjoyed about it was how much free time she had, as well as time with her friend who had gotten her the job. Other than that, she didn’t really care. She would find another job that required for her to answer calls and get messages. What Clarke really wanted to be an artist and live in Paris, with a beautiful woman by her side. Painting by day and making love by night, but alas she was the executive secretary for a failing paper company.  


"I'll be there in ten." she said, hanging up. Clarke grabbed a red shirt, from the top of the pile not smelling it or checking for existent rips and buttoned it up. She grabbed her purse and quickly locked the door, her rapid steps causing an echo of clacks throughout the halls. Clarke drove very quickly on the freeway, nearly crashing twice and getting tons of honks and angry yells. Clarke didn’t care and put her music loud, yelling the words to old rock songs her father had played when she was a child. Clarke arrived in a record time of ten minutes, on a trip that usually took twenty-five, to the vastly tall building in the middle of DC. Any other day, Clarke would marvel at the vast greatness of such building, and would usually grab her old, torn sketchbook. She would take half an hour sketching the dark, marvelous corners of the building but today was not that day. 

Clarke quickly locked her car and ran inside, quickly waving at Jasper, the building’s security guard. She pressed the button of the elevator three times, running a hand through her wavy blonde locks, and ran inside the elevator’s glass doors as soon as they opened. she pressed 'Door Close', just as a dark haired woman was about to step in. The woman quickly took her foot back and shot Clarke an angry look , green eyes viciously flashing. Clarke didn’t see and started applying her lipstick to her reflection in the elevator wall. Her best friend Raven was already awaiting at the door’s opening, her dark brows pushed together. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, with dark wash jeans, her tan tool belt hung loosely from her hips. Her hands were covered in grease stains from the part time job she had as a mechanic and the fact that she was restoring a 1955 mustang, or as she liked to call it, her ‘baby’. Raven was kind of a 'renaissance woman' in the office. She fixed anything that required fixing, including computers, light fixtures, broken microwaves and even the tampon dispenser in the restroom.  


“You’re finally here! And here I thought you’d gotten lost in the hoarding trash that you call an apartment.” Raven said, half smirking. Clarke rolled her eyes as she walked to her station. 

The executive floor was on the fifteenth floor, a big glass room with six offices and a conference room. Only a lobby surrounded the north section that lead to the glass elevators. Kane’s great great granddad had a thing for glass but when Kane became CEO he put up gold curtains in every room because he wanted privacy. Clarke suspected he just took a lot of naps. The executive floor was where, as Clarke liked to call it, the big shots lived. Including Marcus Kane, CEO and Octavia Blake, CFO. Octavia was a bit of a pompous jerk, , no doubt due to the fact that she was the youngest CFO in the company’s hundred and two year history. Her steely blue eyes haunted Clarke, and she had several nightmares about murderers with shocking blue eyes. But Clarke knew that if you got a few martinis in her, she would tell the dirtiest jokes Clarke had ever heard. A fact that she had witnessed at the year end party. Although, Clarke knew better than to mention it. Especially after Octavia had made Murphy pee himself, by simply glaring, after he had said 'Hey, Octavia! Got anymore dirty jokes for us?'.  


“Shouldn't you be in the ground floor, wrench monkey?” she teased Raven as she set her purse down and turned her computer on. “This is the executive floor, the help is not allowed here.” Raven snorted, used to Clarke’s nickname for her.  


“Look who is talking. Shouldn't you be getting your boss his nice cup of coffee? But, decaf, of course. That man has enough energy as it is. ” The two girls burst into giggles.  


“Talking about the boss man, where is he?” Clarke looked around the office but her bosses door remained closed. Octavia’s was open and she shook her head at Clarke as she talked on the phone, glaring at her. She’d have a hard talk with Clarke about tardiness for sure. Raven cawed quietly and giggled into her palm. Clarke had no doubt that Kane was giving himself a pep speech in the mirror taped to his wall, something he always did before every meting, his eyes ablaze and his forehead sweaty and shiny. She had once caught him and he had made her continue his speech. She had repeated “You are amazing. You can do this. You are the best CEO ever. Mark Zuckerberg does not compare to you.” at least fifty times before she faked diarrhea and hid in the bathroom for three hours. Clarke shuddered at the thought of it.  


“Probably talking to himself in his office.” Clarke shot her friend a hundred watt smile, they were always so in sync.  


Clarke’s phone started ringing and she answered it in a fake cheery voice “Executive Office. This is Clarke speaking, how can I help you?” Raven whispered “see you later bitch!” at Clarke as she walked out of the glass room and into the elevator, Clarke waved goodbye.  
“Girl, the boss is here. The boss from that other company.” Her friend, Monroe, from the third floor or ‘Cubicle Island’ said. “She got off on the wrong floor, but Monty is taking her up, be careful!”  


“Thanks for the heads up, I owe you one.” She hung up and got up from her seat. She went to Octavia’s office, who was still on the phone and knocked on the door. Octavia raised an eyebrow. “The president from Woods paper is on her way.” She whispered, Octavia hung up her phone and pulled out a thick manila folder from her desk drawer.  


“Have you notified Kane?” she asked, Clarke shook her head. Octavia gestured for her to head on over and Clarke reluctantly did. She didn’t want to walk into Kane doing something weird once again. Plus, Octavia was the showrunner and everybody knew it, even the investors who met with Octavia while Kane took naps. Kane was practically worthless and so many people did not want to work under him or even with him. Before Octavia, the company was failing massively and the company stock was falling rapidly. Octavia worked her magic and the company had been flourishing for the past three years, until now, that Woods paper was attacking. Octavia was an amazing business woman, she would give her that, no matter how terrifying she was but she guessed that it was a requirement for the job. She knocked on his door and heard a muted ‘come in’ from inside the office. Clarke reluctantly walked in to find her boss sitting calmly at his desk. Clarke was relieved, but her relief was short lived.  


“Wassup, C to the arke?” Kane asked her, flapping his arms around trying to look like he was rapping. She rolled her eyes, of course. Kane thought himself to be some sort of rapper when his raps were worse than a child’s nursery rhymes. She had witnessed this at his show that he had. He scheduled it at a local club, during work time, and said everyone had to attend and clap, in lieu of going to the office. Clarke had a good time watching him jump around and make a fool of himself. He looked happy even though the bar was empty and the only people there at 10 am were his office workers and three homeless people shying away from the cold. She had also downed five margaritas and started to cry at the end of his show, giving him an awkward standing ovation lasting more than three minutes. For that, Kane had given her a fifteen percent raise, which Octavia lowered to seven percent. Now, Clarke looked at him in contempt, crossing her arms.  


“You do know that C to the arke, is Carke. Not Clarke, right?” she said, Kane sat up straight and shot her a less than impressed look. He didn't like to be mocked, but boy, did he make so easy.  


“What do you want Clarke?” he said dryly, pretending to look over some paperwork which was most likely printed out Drake lyrics.  


“Right. Anyways, the president of Woods Paper is on her way so-“Kane shot up from his desk and pushed Clarke out of the way, throwing her on the floor. Clarke let out a sharp ‘Hey!’  


“Move! Move! Why didn't you lead with that Clarke?” Kane rushed to Octavia’s office. “Did you hear ‘Tavia?” he asked, Clarke got up and followed him and looking over his shoulder at her other boss. Octavia looked up from her paperwork and nodded once, looking back at her papers. “Well? Why are you still sitting there! We need a plan ‘Tavia!” he whined.  


“Marcus, be quiet and simmer down. We have discussed this. We will are not negotiating anything, just meeting with them. Also, have I not repeatedly stated you to stop calling me ‘Tavia? Clarke,” she said, looking over Kane’s shoulder. Clarke met her crystal blue eyes and raised her eyebrows inquisitively, “you are going to show her around and let her meet the department heads from each section. Starting with accounting until you get to maintenance. Make sure that Raven washes those disgusting grease stains before she meets her.” Clarke nodded while Kane crossed his arms, shrinking in front of the woman who was half his age. “Marcus, stop looking like such a child and go comb your hair, it looks disgusting. I don’t want her to think we’re a bunch of slobs. Also, do not and it is very embarrassing for me to have to repeat this so many times but do not for the love that is holy, give her a copy of your mixtape. She does not want it, nor does she wish for you to write her a rap like you did for my birthday.” Marcus looked as if he was to interrupt. “Have I made myself clear, Marcus?” he nodded and whispered a quiet “Yes, ma’am.”  


Just then, the elevator dinged and they all turned over at it. They stepped out of the office and stood in a line, as if waiting for a firing squad. The glass walls and doors suddenly looked dirty and grungy and Clarke cursed herself for not cleaning them. A woman stood behind the elevator door in blazer with a deep cut black top that showed off her cleavage. Black skinny slacks that cut to her ankles clung to her long legs. Her hair was in loose ringlets and hung to the hips. She had a pair of black pumps on and dark thick lines of black rimmed her eyes, making her olive eyes pop. A tan satchel hung from her thin shoulder. Clarke mouth felt dry and her palms were sweaty. Kane wolf whistled and Octavia elbowed him in the ribs. Monty, the poor boy, yapped around her like an excited puppy as she looked around at the glass room, unimpressed. Marcus waved enthusiastically and she gazed at him, indifferent. Clarke grabbed him by the wrist and brought his hand down, hard. Marcus rubbed at his wrist and pouted. Monty opened the door for the woman, whose face was still an icy mask. Clarke met her eyes and she dryly swallowed.  


“And this is our executive office, Ms. Woods. This is –“  


“Octavia Blake, CFO.” Octavia brought her hand out and the CEO shook it gingerly.  


“Lexa Woods.” She nodded at Octavia and Monty jumped on the balls of his feet, smiling at Clarke. Clarke shot him a grin, it was hard to not friends with the charismatic Monty.  


“I am Marcus Kane, CEO.” Kane, no longer pouting, made his voice a whole octave lower and furrowed his brows in a way he wished made him look enticing and exotic. Clarke bit her lip to hide her shit eating grin that was threatening to come out. Lexa looked at him with contempt and nodded one stiff nod, not offering to shake his hand. Clarke figured that she was probably used to creepy men hitting on her all the time. Lexa turned her eyes over to Clarke, giving her a run over with her eyes and Clarke swallowed uneasily. She was even prettier up close, her lips were very full and the grey in her eyes popped more.  


“Do I know you from somewhere?” she asked, titling her head to one side. Clarke narrowed her eyes and racked her brain for a memory but her mind was blank.  


“I-I-I don’t think so.” She stuttered, Lexa pursed her lips and narrowed her green eyes.  


“You sure?” Clarke nodded. “Because I’m pretty sure you’re the woman who pressed elevator close on me fifteen minutes ago.” Oh. Shit.


	2. May We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a dumbass. Lexa is cute.

_“Do I know you from somewhere?” she asked, titling her head to one side. Clarke narrowed her eyes and racked her brain for a memory but her mind was blank. __  
_

_“I-I-I don’t think so.” She stuttered, Lexa pursed her lips and narrowed her green eyes. __  
_

_“You sure?” Clarke nodded. “Because I’m pretty sure you’re the woman who pressed elevator close on me fifteen minutes ago.” Oh. Shit_.  
Clarke widened her eyes and nervously said “Uhm, I don’t think so. I mean, I didn’t see you.”  
` 

“Of course not. You were far too busy applying your lipstick in the reflection. I must say, it is a very nice shade of red.” Clarke swallowed loudly while Octavia drew in one deep breath, her lower lip quavering, hands clenched. Many say that if you focused hard enough you could see the smoke coming out of her ears. Clarke tried to stammer a reply but Lexa put her index finger close to her lips, stopping her in her tracks. Clarke’s eyes nearly crossed as she focused on her long, thin finger, heart clenched, beating faster. “Do not worry about it.” She turned to Monty, bringing her finger down. Clarke took one deep breath, relieved, but she knew that she would have hell to pay with Octavia later. “Thank you for showing me around, Monty.” Monty nodded enthusiastically looking like a happy puppy. “I wish your goldfish well and hope that he prevails. Thank you for your being so kind.” Monty took his cue and waved one last time and walked to the elevator. “Shall we begin?” she asked, looking at Kane.  


Kane shifted his wide eyes over to Octavia, who ground her teeth and nearly rolled her eyes. Clarke wondered how she didn’t get those anger lumps on her neck like Homer on The Simpsons or how she didn’t strangle everyone like Homer. Just wrap her hands around the base of their neck, yelling “Why, you little!” Clarke figured that she just really needed to get laid. The elevator dinged, as Monty went down the only noise in the uncomfortable silence. Lexa just stared, waiting. Clarke’s eyes went from Kane to Octavia to Lexa. Finally, Octavia forced out a smile and started leading Lexa to the conference room.  


“We are to meet in the conference room. Follow me, please. I apologize for Clarke’s rudeness, I hope you understand that she doesn’t represent us as a company, we are not that rude and inconsiderate.” Clarke bit her tongue from speaking, knowing she had pushed her limits to the test for the day. “Do you wish for anything to drink? A coke? A tea? We also have whiskey. ” she asked Lexa as the two dark haired woman walked over to the glass conference room, Kane following.  


“No, thank you. I do not drink.” Lexa said. “Actually, a glass of water would be nice.” Octavia snapped her fingers and motioned for Clarke to get Lexa a water bottle. Clarke met Lexa’s eyes again once more, her face a hard mask, before the glass door was shut. She then walked towards the small kitchen that housed a mini fridge, a stove and a microwave. She bent down and grabbed a water bottle for Lexa and a Capri sun for Kane, she knew he would ask for one.  
She knocked once before walking into the conference room and handed Kane his juice. He ripped the straw open taking one large gulp and made an “Ahhhh!” sound afterwards. Octavia shot him an aggravated look, already annoyed by him. Lexa grabbed the water from her hand, her fingers running over the back of Clarke’s palm. She turned away as soon as Clarke looked down at her and Clarke walked toward the door, confused.  


“Cuh-larke!” Kane called her before she closed the door. “Can you bring me a shot of whiskey?” Oh no, Clarke thought. Kane had invented a cocktail that he called “mouth surprise” which was actually Capri sun, ten packets of Splenda and a shot of whiskey. He said it tasted like skittles but one sip of that was enough to make him three times more insufferable.  


“Uhm, we’re out.” She shrugged a little, as if trying to say ‘what can I do?’ Kane opened his mouth to oppose but Octavia shut him up with one glance. Lexa sat back on her chair, watching the exchange, a look of small confusion on her face. Oh, Clarke thought, she still thought that Kane was in charge. She would soon find out the truth and Clarke couldn’t wait. “You want another juice?”  


“No more juice, Clarke. Please leave us, we will call if we need assistance.” Octavia raised her eyebrows and Clarke nodded once, stepping out of the room. Lexa still looked confused as Clarke walked out,she looked to Clarke, as if she could explain.  


Ah, she thought, to be pure and have a stable work environment. Clarke wondered how it was like to work in a regular company where the CEO was actually a CEO and not an aspiring rapper. Where the CEO didn’t give a copy of his mixtape to every potential or real client. Clarke secretly longed for a simple office life, where the secretary didn’t have to hear about her boss’s lack of sex life, where she didn’t have to cut gum out of his beard when he napped while chewing it. Clarke had already done both three times this week, but she did admit that the craziness of the office evened out with how boring her personal life was lately. Clarke hadn’t had sex in the past three months, no potential romantic partner in almost a year and she watched porn on a nightly basis. She was kind of lonely, she’d admit, the only person in her life was Raven. She hadn’t spoken to her mother since she confessed to dropping out of college to follow her ex-girlfriend to Portland. Her ex-girlfriend who’d dumped her as soon as they landed.  


Clarke went back to her desk and logged on to her computer, debating taking of shot of that whiskey to mask the nervousness she was weirdly feeling. Only to decide to spend the rest of her time watching YouTube videos. She was deep into the weird part of YouTube when the conference doors opened again. The two women were talking in hushed tones as they walked out of the room, while Kane fidgeted behind them.  


“Clarke.” Octavia called. Clarke cleared her throat before rising up. “You will now escort Ms. Woods to her car. Do not press door close on her this time.”  


“I thought I was going to show her the rest of the departments.” She replied, crossing her arms, ignoring the jab Octavia had thrown her way. Clarke was sort of pissed, she did not spend a whole five minutes trying to remember all the cool stuff in the building only to not show it to her. Sure, the only cool thing about the building was the aquarium in the tenth floor with the thirty dead fish and the one live one, but still.  


“No, I shall depart. I have a meeting with some shareholders and I am sure they would like to hear about today.” Lexa said, closing the clasp on her briefcase. She looked up and met Clarke’s eyes again. Clarke tapped her fingers on her desk, no longer angry but awkwardly shy and looked away. Meanwhile, Lexa’s eyes stayed where they were. A pregnant pause sounded through the office as Octavia waited for a reply to a question Clarke hadn’t heard.  


“Clarke? ‘Tavia is talking to you.” Kane stage whispered, hands cupping his mouth.  


“Huh?” she asked, her mouth agape. Octavia glared at her and Clarke shivered as she remembered her nightmare from the night before.  


“ _I said_ , that if you remembered the meeting you and I were going to have today. You better hurry so we could begin it.” She wondered if the ‘meeting’ was about her lateness or about last friday when Octavia caught her online shopping for lingerie instead of working. Clarke nearly rolled her eyes before catching herself and nodding. Octavia turned back to Lexa who was still looking at Clarke. “It was great to meet you, Ms. Woods.”  


“The feeling is mutual, Ms. Blake. “ Lexa nodded at Kane once before turning back to Clarke. “Shall we go?” she asked. Clarke started leading Lexa out the glass room and in to the elevators. Octavia shot her a look that said ‘I will end you if you do not behave’. Kane was staring intently at the floor, as if concentrating very hard. Clarke knew he was probably thinking about some new rap lyrics.

The elevator dinged opened and the two women stepped inside. Clarke leaned against the glass wall and stayed as quiet as mouse. She looked over at the young CEO a few times, her eyes roaming up and down, while Lexa stayed stoic. The doors stayed open for a whole minute before Clarke remembered to press ‘lobby’. Finally, the doors closed and they began their descent. Clarke prayed that someone would get on the elevator with them so Clarke could show her that she was not totally lame, but nobody ever got on. The two girls the only ones on it, awkwardly quiet. The quiet in the elevator unnerved Clarke who wasn’t used to being this quiet and contained.  


“So…” Clarke interrupted the silence, Lexa looked at her from the corner of her eye. “Did you enjoy your visit?” she questioned. The olive eyed beauty nodded and fixed her eyes straight ahead. Clarke tried again, “You from DC?”  


“Boston.” She replied. So she does speak, she thought.  


“Cool, cool. I went to the Bean, once.” She said,  


“That's in Chicago.” Lexa mumbled, browsing over her phone.  


“Oh, right.” Geez, tough crowd, Clarke thought, she was quiet again. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her pencil skirt and immediately pulled it back out, a pink sticky substance in her fingers. “Shit! There’s fucking gum in my pocket.” Clarke looked over at Lexa, “Sorry, not supposed to swear. Don’t tell Octavia that I did.” Clarke started wiped her fingers on the walls as the floors whizzed by. Lexa’s lips formed a half smile, the ice finally broken, as she looked at Clarke making a fool of herself. “Oh, fuck. It’s not gum, it’s that disgusting Norwegian candy Monty gave me, gross.”  


“Aren’t you afraid that you’ll get punished for that?” she asked, handing her a handkerchief from her blazer pocket. Clarke wiped he fingers in the silk square and gazed in her forest of eyes, momentarily lost.  


“For what?” Lexa pointed to the drying melted candy on the walls. “Oh, Nah. They won’t know it was me, unless you tell them of course.” She tried to hand the handkerchief back to Lexa who raised one hand, as if to say ‘keep it’. Clarke shrugged, sticking it in her clean pocket.  


The elevator dinged as they arrived on the ground floor. Lexa jumped a little, startled, before promptly walking out. She walked in long, even strides and Clarke had to jog to catch up. Jasper, the security guard, laughed at her as she ran after Lexa like a little puppy.  


“Shut it, Jasper!” she said over her shoulder, fake scowling. Lexa suddenly stopped, craning her neck and Clarke ran into her. Clarke’s stomach was jabbed by Lexa’s thin elbow, and her legs twisted around each other. “Whomp!” she groaned as she fell on her ass. Lexa slowly turned around looked as Clarke out of breath sat on the floor. Her blonde waves were tousled frantically and her mouth was open wide.  


“Why are you following me?” she asked, as she held out a hand for Clarke. Clarke grabbed onto her small hand and pulled herself up, groaning as she did. She put her hands on her knees, head down, and tried to catch her breath. Lexa looked at her, eyes full of mirth and humor, and pulled her lips in as to stop from laughing. Clarke held one finger up as she took up all the oxygen she could. “You should really exercise more.”  


“You almost knocked the breath out of me!” Clarke gasped, her chest rapidly rising and falling. Lexa rolled her eyes and tucked her hands back into her blazer pockets, clearing her throat and schooling her features back to her nonchalant mask. Clarke took one deep breath and nodded at Lexa, signaling she was ready to continue on. “Don’t run again!” she warned her, grabbing her elbow.  


“I do not even understand why are still following me. You can go back to your office, I know my way from here.” She replied, shaking her elbow free from Clarke’s sticky hand. Clarke shook her head.  


“I have to show you to your car. Trust me, I know Octavia. She would murder me if she knew I didn’t open the fucking car door for you and or heat up your seat or some shit.” Clarke bit her tongue, wincing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to swear, fuck. Shit, ugh, forget it.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “Anyway, she’s probably watching from her office window, right now.” Lexa shielded her face from the hot DC sun as she looked up, squinting her eyes as if she could see Octavia from afar. She counted fifteen floors and when she did, she wove once. Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled it down. “Dude, no! Do you want her to kill me?”  


“Relax, ‘dude’.” she quoted with her fingers which earned her a grin from Clarke. “She’s not as bad as you say she is.”  


“She scares the shit,-fuck, I mean crap- out of me.” Clarke shook her head, she widened her blue eyes. “Man, she has done some scary stuff in office! I mean, she has made several men cry and I’m not talking boys, but forty year old men with wives and shit. Fuck-I mean stuff.”  


“Well, so have I.” Lexa shrugged, Clarke shook her head.  


“You don’t understand!" she said, exasperated. Lexa stood there, as if waiting for a story so Clarke decided to give her one. "This one time, this dude, he was at the wrong building, right? He came in. She was barely getting to work, you know. Any ways, he comes in, thinks she’s like a secretary or some shit. Starts asking where the Lincoln memorial is at, Octavia just stared at him with those eyes. Fuck, they give me so many nightmares. He was isn’t even being rude, he was just a normal guy; suburban dream kind of guy. He waits for her to reply and she starts yelling at everyone in front of him. Oh, and he was like really really tall, kind of important you know that.” Clarke wagged her finger as she spoke, Lexa stared, one eye brow raised, and one corner of her mouth quirked up. “Anyways, she stars like really tearing into him and shit. Calls him a misogynist creep and says,” Clarke lowered her voice to give it Octavia’s signature growl “‘I’ve dealt with more than my share of sexist assholes who think women can’t be in power. Do I look like a secretary? No. I am the CFO of this company!” The guys like a stuttering idiot, right? Anyways, she goes on for like fifteen minutes, and this poor man just wants directions. The whole lobby is pin quiet when she finishes and he starts to sob and runs out crying. It was…frankly, traumatizing. ”  


“Why was it important to know he was really tall?” Lexa asked, a questioning look on her face.  


“I said that?” Clarke asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Lexa nodded, Clarke shrugged. “I don’t know, dude. I say things without thinking sometimes. My dad used to say my mouth would get me in trouble some days, and it has!” Lexa rolled her eyes.  


“That’s not too bad, Clarke. I’ve done worse, just ask my subordinates.” Clarke eyed her, a little smile on her lips. “What?” she asked.  


“You know my name?” Lexa looked away from her, almost shy, pursing her lips.  


“Octavia said it.” She clarified, her cheeks were red, Clarke noticed.  


“Klork. That’s who you say it, you know. Must be the Bostonian in you.” Clarke giggled and Lexa rolled her eyes again. “Klork. Klork. Klork.” She said, mimicking the other woman’s high stance. Lexa sighed deeply and began to walk again, pulling her keys out. Clarke jogged lightly behind her, “Hold up! You promised you were not gonna run! My legs are too short to catch up!” Lexa slowed down and they began to walk next to each other.  


“I did not promise anything but will slow down so you can be on Octavia’s good side.”  


“She doesn’t have one.” Clarke retorted, snorting a laugh.  


They were quiet for a few moments as they walked side to side. Lexa pressed a button on her keys, unlocking a white smart car. She opened the trunk, tossing her satchel into it. She turned to Clarke. “Hate to correct you Clarke, but if it was the Bostonian in me, as you say. I would be saying ‘Klahk’, not ‘Klork’, as you say I do.” Her eyes shone with humor and her mouth was quirked in a teasing way. Clarke smirked back, watching as the brunette closed the trunk and got into her car. She turned it on, and rolled the window down.  


“Wouldn’t have pegged you for a smart car kind of girl.” Clarke teases, the earlier nervousness gone, now that Lexa had seen her being the idiot that she always was, she was finally free.  


“My adoptive mother is a huge hippie, it kind of stuck.” She shrugged, running her hand on the steering wheel. 

"And you run a paper company.." Clarke questioned. 

"Wasn't my idea, or my choice." Lexa clarified, her eyes hard again. Clarke nodded, curious, but didn't ask why, Lexa's clenched jaw said it all. It was quiet for a few moments as they looked at each other before Lexa cleared her throat, breaking the comfortable silence. “I should go, traffic is particularly ugly at this time.”  


“Yeah, sure. Uhm, see you around?”  


“I doubt it, this was just a formal meeting. I won’t be coming again, if anything, I’ll probably just send my representative.” .  


“I don’t know, I mean, DC is a small town.” Clarke said cheekily, smirking at her. Lexa smiled back, her green eyes relaxing again..  


“Not that small," she shyly looked away, "but then again, stranger things have happened.” She shrugged, flashing her a quick smile before rolling up the window and driving off. Clarke watched as she left, hands on her hips. Holy hell, she thought, a grin on her face.


	3. Woods Paper Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa in the workplace. Plus, meet mom!Anya and dad!Gustus Evil!Titus. also Dante and Lincoln!

“How was the meeting, Lexa?” Indra asked as Lexa walked into her office. 

“Lackluster.” Lexa replied, dumping her satchel on her office floor. She sat at her desk. 

"“The CEO?” 

“An infantile idiot. The man stayed quiet throughout the meeting, letting his CFO speak for him.” Lexa turned on her computer, checking her emails. 

“So, what do we do next? The rest of the board wants to know.” Indra asked. Indra was a part of the board that helped run the company. She had originally started out as a secretary but as time went on Lexa realized that Indra actually had a sharp mind for business. Lexa promoted her until Indra proved she was more than capable to be on the board. Indra had refused Lexa’s gift of 2% of the stocks but Lexa had insisted, assuring her that her blunt honesty was needed in the board. 

“We do nothing.” Lexa said, looking away from her computer to look at Indra. “They are of no real threat to us, if anything we’re the threat for them.” Indra nodded, Lexa continued. “Please send out a mass email to the board, let them know that SugarKane will not last the year if they keep bleeding clients like they are. It really is strange, Indra. I wonder where these clients go. They come to us and they’re gone in two weeks. It is not like they can go without paper; businesses that big cannot go without paper and a big name paper supplier is far too expensive.” 

“We know where they are, Lexa.” 

“ _Azgeda? __” Lexa scoffed, “Azgeda Paper is a miniscule business, about the size of one of my fingernails. They do not have enough paper so ship to such enormous clients.”_

“Lexa, we know this is true. They come to us and then are stolen by Azgeda.” Lexa shook her head, the idea was far too preposterous. “I assume their CEO was angry about their loss of clients.” 

“Who wouldn’t? They’ve lost fifteen percent of their clients, they cannot afford to lose anymore. I just wonder how they do it, how they’ve managed to keep making money after losing such clients. It must be her, the CFO, her name is Octavia Blake. She’s young, younger than I, with a good head on her shoulders, although her temper does get the best of her.” 

“Lexa, now is not the time to be falling in love with the opposing company.” Indra chided, Lexa’s weakness for pretty girls had cost them greatly before, when Lexa had fallen for a girl named Costia, the daughter to the CEO of a printer and paper company. They met at a coffee shop where Costia’s curly brown hair and gleaming green eyes had weakened her greatly. Lexa did not know of Costia’s father and fell in love with her. Costia used this to her advantage and usurped client and company information from Lexa, who was all too complying. At the end of it all, Costia had bled them dry, breaking Lexa’s heart and the company in half. It took them close to three years to recover and end Costia’s father’s company simultaneously. When it was all done, Costia had barged into her office, crying and seeking forgiveness, explaining that her father had forced her to do this and that she had fallen for Lexa. But it was too late, Lexa had learned her lesson: Love is weakness. She had Costia escorted out and hadn’t seen her since. 

“You offend me, Indra. I have better self-control than that.” Lexa looked away from Indra and back to her computer, trying not to think of crinkling blue eyes. Indra looked unconvinced, pursing her lips, she knew that look too well. “Perhaps, I shall ask her to join us when SugarKane ultimately collapses.” Lexa said, looking back at Indra, who narrowed her eyes a little more. “At my hand of course, it would be a shame for such talents to go to waste.” Indra relaxed, placated. “Now leave me, please. I have a call to make.” Lexa lied, Indra nodded, stepping out of the room and closing the door after her. 

Lexa breathed out one sigh, all the tension leaving her shoulders. She brought her fingers to her temples and massaged lightly. Her head was killing her, traffic in DC was a nightmare, especially after the presidential motorcade had put her in a traffic jam that lasted an hour and a half. It didn’t help that all she could think about was a specific secretary. Everything reminded Lexa of her. She looked up at the sky, and oh, that shade of blue is the same color as her eyes. She turned on the radio and oh, Taylor Swift was on, who just happened to have blonde hair like her. Even in her office all she could think about was her. Lexa was annoyed, not used to women eating her up like this, at least not since Costia. At the thought of her old love, Lexa tensed. Indra was right, it was unwise that she not fall for the opposing team, no matter how adorably dorky they were. Clarke was on the enemy’s side, and that’s all that mattered. But still, she thought, maybe if she didn’t act up on it? She was more than sure she’d never see her again, so there was no shame in thinking about her, right? But the thought of not seeing those magnificent blue eyes made Lexa anxious, the truth was that in those five minutes that she had spent with her, was the most alive she’d felt in five years. 

Lexa’s phone rang, pulling her out of her reverie, ‘Queen Hippie”, her caller ID read. 

“What?” she croaked. 

“Is that the way to talk to your mother?” Anya asked, scoffing. 

“So what? You’re not my real mom.” Lexa joked. 

“Well, I’m the only mother you have, so suck it up.” 

Lexa was Anya’s and Gustus’ adopted daughter. When Lexa was a child, she was abandoned outside a police officer’s station. A note that read, “I’m sorry, Lexa.” pinned to her pink onesie. Lexa was put into foster care, carted in and out of foster homes who only cared about the monthly check, nobody willing to adopt her. Except for one strictly conservative couple who backed out of those plans after they caught Lexa with her tongue down their daughter’s throat. By the time she was fifteen, she was tired of being hauled from house to house, being used as a nurse, babysitter and maid. So, she sought to get emancipated, scrounging for money in any means possible. Her foster parents refused to let her get a job, telling her she already had one: taking care of the children while they worked. So she pretended to be the perfect daughter, washing the dishes without complaints, dressing little Sally and changing little Johnny’s diapers. Her foster parents were impressed and gave her gifts in small forms of cash. When she finally got the money, she started calling lawyers on the yellow pages. These lawyers laughed in her face and told her to suck it up for three more years. Until, she called the last lawyer in the yellow pages, Anya Zuckerkorn, an environmental lawyer who was recently in hot waters after a police dog smelled weed in her pantsuit. Anya was hesitant but decided to do it pro-bono; they went to court and lost. Her family found out she had been playing them for fools and destroyed all her belongings, stealing her cash. 

When Anya found this out, she secretly started researching ways to adopt teenagers, not telling her husband Gustus. Ten years earlier, when Anya and Gustus found out they couldn’t have children of their own; they were relieved, not wanting a snotty kid to cramp their style. So, Gustus was stunned when his stone face of a wife couldn’t look him in the eyes as she confessed to wanting to adopt Lexa, but he didn’t deny her. Instead, he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. Lexa was even more surprised when her caseworker told her that the hardass she called a lawyer wished to adopt her. 

“What do you want, Anya?” 

“Just checking in on my favorite daughter.” 

“I’m your only daughter.” Lexa deadpanned. “And no, Mrs. Fancypants doesn’t count.” 

“Well if she did, you wouldn’t be my favorite, because at least she calls every once in a while.” 

“Stop acting like such a mom, Anya. Plus, Mrs. Fancypants shits in a litter box, you’re lucky I don’t.” 

“And you wore diapers, same shit.” 

“You weren’t even around to clean them up.” Lexa argued, a slight smile on her lips. 

“Hey don’t blame me, I hate babies. If I wanted throw up and shit all over me, I’d clean toilets for a living.” 

“So, are you guys still flying down for the weekend?” Lexa asked, reclining on her chair. 

“Yes. Remind your brother to make it, you know how much that child forgets things.” 

“Child? He’s thirty years old.” Lexa laughed. 

“He’s still the weak seventeen year old boy you used to beat the shit out of.” 

“And still do.” 

“Don’t blame ya, kid.” 

Anya and Gustus treated Lexa like a child at the beginning but as time progressed they realized that a teenager didn’t need 24 hour protection. So, they let her get a job and even let her keep her own money, which she used to buy herself her first car. Living with Anya and Gustus was different and Lexa was shocked at the beginning. Anya and Gustus lived like 1970’s hippies, they smoked weed in their room and taught her to love mother Gaia (as they called it), their house even had a shag rugs. They woke up every morning at five to meditate to the sunrise, Lexa had grumbled the first few times but after a month was the first on the roof, yoga mat in hand. They took her to her first tree chaining protest on her sixteenth birthday, a tradition they kept until last year when she turned twenty eight. She let Anya braid her hair in intricate braids like hers and even got a tattoo on her neck behind Anya’s back. She kept it hidden for three months until Anya pulled her hair up and rolled her eyes, saying ‘Really, Lexa? A fucking infinity symbol? Can you be more fucking white?” A month later, Anya and Gustus adopted Lincoln, who they found homeless on the street, addicted to a red form of heroin, and their little family was complete. 

“Your dad wants to know if you’ve been doing your meditations and if you read that book on reincarnation he sent you.” She heard Gustus mumble something in the background and Anya laughed. “He says that he did your cards today and that they all point to love. Oh Gustus, have you forgotten that little Lexi here doesn’t have a heart?” Anya chuckled and Lexa’s eyes widened, her mind quickly flying to Clarke and her blue, blue eyes. She shook her head. She was definitely losing it, she thought, she talked to Clarke for only five minutes, that was definitely not love. 

“Tell him yes and that he’s insane.” 

“My cards are never wrong, Lexa.” Gustus yelled from the background. 

“Well they’re wrong this time. I don't have time to go to Boston, much less love. “ 

“Lexa, you work too hard, take a vacation. Come to Boston and get your hair braided again, tie yourself to a tree. Hell, you’re old enough to smoke a joint with us.” Anya replied. 

“Maybe. Let me deal with this whole SugarKane client shit and I’ll try to see if he’ll let me take one, you know how he’s been since the whole Costia dealio. I need him to know he can trust me.” 

“Okay.” Anya grumbled. Anya didn’t want to say anything bad about Lexa’s biological father to her face but she still hadn’t forgiven him for taking her away. Lexa heard her father’s soft timber whisper something to Anya. “Your father says no swearing, you’re too young to swear.” Lexa smiled. Every time she spoke to her mother on the phone, she realized how much she missed Boston, no matter how insane it was over there. Sure, DC was nice and had its perks but Boston was her real home. 

She missed their house by the woods where she would take long walks in, taking photographs of the earth around her. She missed traveling to Anya’s parents little cabin in the woods, drinking the smuggled in alcohol with Lincoln. Getting so drunk they would wake up with the worst headaches of their lives. Anya would scream for the rest of the day, smugly smirking when they pretended their heads weren’t about to explode. 

She missed being seventeen and wrestling Lincoln for the remote, making him cry so hard that he had to run away to his room. How Gustus would chastise her and how Anya would act secretly mad but would high-five her for knowing the right way to make a man cry. Most importantly, she missed being a Zuckerkorn. Being a Zuckerkorn she had an actual choice over life, to choose her career based on her passions, not based on her bloodline. The words ‘choice’ and ‘free will’ didn’t exist in the Wood’s dictionary. 

“I got to go, mom. I have a meeting with the board today.” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you next week in DC, wear that blouse I bought you for your birthday, see if we can find you a girlfriend. It’s been too long. I don’t want you to be a lonely bachelorette for the rest of your life.” 

“Mom.” Lexa whined, sounding sixteen again and not twenty eight. 

“Hey, don’t blame me for trying. It’s been like five years since Costia, it’s time to have some fun with someone new. You know what they say, the best way to get over some is to get-“ 

“Do not complete that thought! Oh my god! I’ve got to go.” 

“Sex is natural, Lexa and I know it’s been a while since you’ve had it. So stop being such a prude and go out and have some fun. Wear the blouse!” Lexa hung up, covering her blushing face with her hands. Her parents needed to know some boundaries. When Lexa was sixteen, she snuck out of the house to meet Luna, her high school girlfriend. After months of planning it, she lost her virginity that night in the back of Luna's car. When she tried sneaking back into the house three hours later, she ran into Anya sitting in the kitchen table, a huge grin on her face. Anya was holding a red velvet cake, Lexa’s favorite, the frosting read ‘Congratulations on Becoming a Woman, Lexa!’, For the next six months, Anya couldn’t stop grinning whenever Luna was over, Gustus just chuckled when Lexa complained, telling her “She wasn’t there for the other big things, let her have this.” 

Lexa grabbed her cell phone and paperwork before she stepped out of her office. Her secretary, Harper, was talking on the phone with someone. She smiled as Lexa walked by, Lexa just nodded. She walked into the conference room, setting up her papers. She always like to be a little bit early. Dante Wallace-Woods walked in, slightly hunched. 

“Lexa.” He greeted her with a smile. 

“Dante.” she said back, Dante smile dimmed at her still not calling him 'dad', something he’d been trying for ten full years. 

Lexa met her biological dad three months shy of her eighteenth birthday. At first, he only wanted to meet but soon he fought for custody. Anya tried to fight, putting every breath and heartbeat into keeping her daughter, but when the DNA test came back, all hope was lost. Boston, the only home she’d ever known, was abandoned for Washington, DC. Dante introduced her to her half-brother, Cage, a man with a snarl for a smile. He looked on in disgust as she marveled at the quiet elegance of the mansion. 

“I’ve been looking for you for years, my daughter. I know you loved the Zuckerkorns but you’re a Woods now, Lexa. You need to be here for when I am too old to look after the company, or when Cage wants to step down.” He told her the first night in that dark, cold mansion. Lexa nodded but her insides burned with anger. Did he really take her away from the only family she’s ever had to be a backup CEO? She threw up the moment she found out it was a paper company. In the almost three years she’d been with the Zukerkorn’s she learnt to love mother Earth, that the Earth was not hers for taking, but now she was to run a company who was stripping it dead. She had tied herself to trees that her company was to use, it made her sick to think that Anya could get hurt because of her fault. 

The next day, the housekeeper brought her a new outfit to wear, telling her that her long sleeve fringe top, moccasins and loose jeans were not worthy of a visit to the office. Martha, the housekeeper, took off all her braids, straightening her hair, getting rid of her unruly curls. Lexa ran her hands through the smooth strands, teetering in the heels she was forced to wear, not recognizing the person on the other side of the mirror. 

“How did things go with SugarKane? I’ve heard their CEO is a hard man to deal with.” He chuckled and took a seat at the base of the long table, Lexa followed after him. 

“It went well. He is, strange.” 

“He is an idiot, my dear. A full blown idiot. Did you meet Octavia Blake?” Lexa nodded, “That woman is an icon, without her there would be no SugarKane.” 

“She’s definitely a character.” Lexa replied, Dante eyed her curiously, Lexa already knew where his mind had traveled and she ground her teeth. When Dante learned that she was a lesbian, he was very hesitant to accept it. Mostly, because he wanted Lexa to bring him an heir, something that was virtually impossible if the only people she was sleeping with were women. And every time she complimented a girl or even looked at one, he thought she was interested in her. It was frustrating, Lexa wasn’t that much of a horndog, even though she hadn’t had sex with someone other than herself in three years. 

“I forgot to tell you, Lexa. Cage will arriving tomorrow.” 

“Really?” Lexa grumbled. “Is his vacation finally over?” Cage had been gone for the last three months on a relaxation trip to the Bahamas. Meanwhile, Lexa hadn’t had a full day off in nearly two years. 

“Yes. I’ve missed my son. I promise you that he will get back on the ball this time. He will be the best CFO this company has to offer.” Lexa looked away, trying not to roll her eyes, she had heard this all before. The members of the board starting walking in, mumbling greetings to their CEO and primary shareholder. Lexa stood up and greeted each member with a nod. When everyone had sat down, Lexa cleared her throat before beginning. 

“Members of the board, I thank you for joining us. Now, we’ve seen a seven percent growth this quarter and I wish to a ten percent growth for the next one. By the way we’re growing we’ll be able to see this true. Omari, I read your proposal and am excited for your presentation, I’m sure it will be excellent.” 

“Lexa.” Titus, one of the members of the board, interrupted. “Last I heard, we lost three big clients.” Lexa nearly rolled her eyes, Titus did not trust Lexa at all. Titus thought that Cage was a better CEO than her, even though his barbaric methods of running the office had caused havoc within the other paper companies, not to mention his obvious drug problem. Dante had to step in and make Lexa CEO, at only 20, and demoted Cage to CFO. 

“Well, you’re clearly misinformed. These clients were miniscule, Titus. They did not affect us at all.” . Dante looked on proudly from the side, he was glad his daughter knew how to defend herself. His son Cage would’ve shown he was right with his fists, not words. 

“Well,” Titus looked around at the other board members, who were weary; they knew Titus all too well. “I think we should just end SugarKane at once.” 

“I do not agree, Titus. There is no need to attack so mercilessly, they have not done anything to us. If they do, then I will agree but they do not care to anger us. They know we are strong and our product is not only cheaper but better. We should let them be.” 

“I agree with Lexa.” Indra piped up, nodding towards the brunette woman. 

“Of course you do.” Titus muttered, rolling his eyes, he murmured something else. 

“If you have something to say, Titus then say it.” she growled, Titus smiled and looked at her with amusement. 

“I have nothing to say, Ms. Woods.” It was quiet for a beat as they two gazed at each other. 

“Good. Shall we continue?” Lexa said, turning away. Titus hid a smirk, his full plan would come to fruition once Cage came back tomorrow. He would not let this idiot child run this company to the ground. Titus would make Cage CEO again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're moving on peeps! whoooo what does Titus have planned? i don't know.....
> 
> NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW to make up for not posting last week!


	4. Small Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time writing this chapter, i had it going so many ways (ex. drunk lexa, lincoln being an emberassing older brother, clarke being magnificently awkward and making Miller actually Bellamy.) also, if you didn't realize it, lincoln is a firefighter :) anyways, sorry for not posting this sooner, school and work kicked my ass.  
> 

It was 10 pm and Clarke was starving. Work had been quite a hassle lately, especially Octavia who was as tense and insufferable as ever after losing yet another client. It seemed that the meeting meant to humanize towards Woods Paper Company had gone awry. There was an emergency meeting with the board, which Clarke had to write notes in, in which they berated Octavia for not pacifying the Woods Crew. Octavia had been quiet and took it all in, nodding only when she needed to, and pursing her lips to hide her grimace. Kane had just sat there quietly, only asking one question, ‘So this is bad, right?’ Clarke had to excuse herself to laugh in the restroom. 

Right now, she was driving to a local pub, Arkadia, as she did every Thursday. She would eat dinner at the bar top and drink a beer, chatting with the bartender, Miller, a dark haired man with an easy smile who could make a mean martini. All the girls went crazy for him, and he milked it for tips but he’d been out of the closet for more than fifteen years. She walked into the bar, glancing around the room, her eyes automatically narrowing as she caught sight of a dark haired woman sitting in her usual place. She stared at her thin back as she laughed at something a dark skinned man whispered to her. Clarke grumbled, didn’t the couples know that the bar top was for singles like herself? There were at least six booths open that would contain their lovey doveyness that gave Clarke rashes. She absentmindedly grabbed a bar menu, sitting a two seats to the right of her usual seat. Miller walked over to her, her usual drink, a Budweiser, in his hand. “Pretty girl took your spot.” He teased, she browsed over the menu, ignoring his mocking smirk. 

“She looks like a troll from here.” She grumbled, eyes still skimming, even though she already knew what she’d order. 

“She’s actually very gorgeous, seems like your type. I know you’re a sucker for a pretty brunette.” 

“Ugly trolls who steal seats are not my type.” Miller rolled his eyes. Clarke had been his friend for five years now and he definitely knew her type. Just as she knew his, her being the one to introduce him to Monty, his fiancée. 

“If you say so. So, why didn’t you bring Raven? I miss that girl.” 

“She has a new boyfriend, some engineer named Kyle Wick. They’re too busy making kissy faces to each other and having sex all over her apartment. It’s disgusting,” 

“The sex?” 

“The love. But the sex, too, I guess. I have to wipe everything down with Clorox wipes before sitting, eating or touching.” Clarke furrowed her nose, recalling how ‘girls’ night’ at Raven’s apartment two months ago had gone. They were eating pizza and Raven, like Clarke, hated doing dishes, so they were piled up to high heaven. Since Raven didn’t have any clean dishes, Clarke set her pizza on the kitchen island. When she took a bite, Raven looked at her with guilt. Clarke didn’t understand her look until she pointed to the island and murmured, ‘there too.’ Clarke had to wash her mouth ten times and couldn’t look Wick in the eyes for at least three weeks. 

“I thought she didn’t date engineers. Didn’t she say they were smug sons of bitches?” 

“I told her the same thing, but she just brushed me off.” Clarke shook her head incredulously. “We all know they’re secretly her type.” 

“True. I guess we have something in common.” 

“Monty isn’t a smug son of a bitch.” 

“That’s because you don’t sleep with him, Clarke. He can be very…braggy.” Miller smiled, the fond memory still engraved in his brain. 

“Ugh, gross, miller.” 

“Just because your sex life is a Sahara desert doesn’t mean mine is.” Miller said, winking. Clarke let out a scoff of indignation. 

“My sex life is not a Sahara desert. It hasn’t been that long since I’ve had sex.” Clarke protested, Miller shot her a disbelieving look. “Okay, fine. I’ll admit I haven’t gotten laid in quite a while.” 

“No need to get sad. You have” he motioned to Clarke’s left with his head, widening his eyes. “The pretty brunette over here. Plus the whole bar is practically crawling with pretty girls. The world is your playground, Clarke.” 

“Yeah, no. the pretty brunette is with someone I assume to be her boyfriend and we both know I’m no homewrecker.” She sighed, hunching over. “I don’t know, I don’t want some cheap lay. Anyways, I think we both know I’m destined for a life filled with cat piss and a drawer filled with dildos and honestly, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Your future looks bright, I’m so jealous.” Miller said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Anyways, you having your usual?” 

“Yes.” Clarke sighed, resting her head on her palms. The couple to her left laughed loudly, scaring Clarke, she shot them a glare. The man met Clarke’s eyes over the woman’s shoulder and he issued an apologetic smile. 

“Stop glaring, Clarke. You look evil when you’re angry, you’re scaring away my customers.” He murmured, walking away, breaking out his usual Miller charm at the throng of girls at the other side of the bar top. The bachelorette party was being extra loud, the girl’s giggles and screams overpowering the baseball player announcer on the TV. The couple to her left were huddled together, whispering to one another. The man looked confused while the woman angry whispered to him, she threw her arms around, showcasing her frustration. The man met Clarke’s eyes over her shoulder and she looked away, caught and red-faced. 

“Hey.” He called, Clarke closed her eyes in embarrassment, grimacing before opening them and turning back to the couple. 

“Hm?” she asked, feigning innocence, embarrassed she had spied on them mid-fight. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, his face blank, but not angry. 

“Clarke.” She replied, still trying to fake being the innocent little butterfly she definitely was not. The man reached over the woman and held his hand to Clarke. 

“I’m Lincoln.” Clarke shook his hand, confused as to why he was introducing himself. “And this is my sister.” He motioned to the woman who had still not turned to look at Clarke. . “Sorry, if we were being too loud earlier. This one doesn’t know how to be quiet after a couple cosmos.” Clarke looked at the woman’s back, taking in her frizzy curls, and the few braids that peeked out from her curtain of hair that fell to her waist. Her posture was straight and rigid, like a ballerina’s. 

“Oh, no. I mean, I was kind of staring.” She grimaced as she confessed to watching them. 

“No need to apologize. Clarke, was it?” Clarke nodded and Lincoln nudged the woman. “We were being really loud annoying. Hey, aren’t you going to introduce yourself? Don’t be rude.” The woman whispered something to Lincoln who in turn grinned. “I must apologize for her rudeness, she’s a bit shy.” “There’s no need. You guys have good night.” She said, already turning around. The woman looked at Clarke over her shoulder, the thickness of her hair hiding everything but her green eyes. Clarke knew those eyes all too well, they had only haunted her for the past three days. “Hey!” Clarke blurted out. “I know you! You’re Lexa Woods.” “Clarke.” She muttered. Lincoln looked on, confused. Lexa fully turned around, looking Clarke up and down. “You look well.” She said, nodding once. 

“Oh, so you do know each other. No wonder Lexi wanted to leave!” Lincoln said, shaking his head. “Wait, from where? I know everybody at Woods and Lexa only had one friend in high school.” Lexa looked at him darkly, Lincoln shrugged. “What? It’s true.” 

“She is the executive secretary for SugarKane paper.” Lexa answered plainly, throwing her dark curls off her shoulders, her throat bobbing as she swallowed. Clarke nearly moaned at the sight of her jawline, it made her want to cry. “I was there three days ago to meet with her superiors about the prospect of some kind of informal truce but it was proven futile. Cage disregarded it and attacked one again.” 

“Oh yeah, Octavia’s pissed by the way.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “She never stops blabbing to me about it, like I care.” 

“You don’t care about the future of the company?” Lexa asked in bewilderment. 

“Well, not really. I’m only doing it for the money and the money isn’t even that good.” She shrugged and Lexa sputtered, confused. “I like to draw.” She said plainly, strangely defensive. It was quiet for a second as Lexa and Clarke looked at each other, eyes roaming each other’s faces. Clarke ran her eyes over her sharp cheekbones and full lips, wanting to run her finger through them, tracing them raw. 

“Oh!” Lincoln remarked, snapping his fingers, interrupting Clarke before she started thinking dirtier things regarding Lexa’s face. “The one with the boss who said he wanted to be Kendrick Lamar when he grew up? Even though, he’s like fifteen years older than Kendrick?” 

“Sounds like Kane.” Clarke smiled, taking a swig of her beer, trying to drown the butterflies she felt in her stomach. “Wait! I thought you didn’t drink, Lexa.” Clarke said, recalling Lexa refusing whiskey at SugarKane. 

“I don’t, drink at work, Clarke. I’m not that unprofessional.” She said drily, she turned back to Clarke. “Don’t tell me you do.” 

“Only if going to work still drunk from the night before counts.” She replied, shrugging. 

“It does.” Lexa said back, Clarke grinned in return, Lexa’s no nonsense face didn’t falter. Lincoln looked at the two women, amusement coloring his features. I wonder if she knows that getting after somebody isn’t exactly flirting, he thought, she totally needs my help. He grinned, formulating a plan. 

“Oh no!” he said, faking surprise as he looked down at his phone. “I just got a call about a huge fire that’s happening on, uh, Pennsylvania avenue.” 

“That’s where the Whitehouse is at.” Lexa replied, suspicious. 

“Is it? Oh no! They need me there. Uh-“he stuttered, Lexa narrowed her eyes. 

“Do they now?” Lexa asked, Lincoln nodded. “I didn’t hear your phone ring, Lincoln.” Lexa’s face was perfectly stony, not believing Lincoln’s bullshit story. 

“Did I say a phone call? I meant a text.” He stuttered. Shit, he thought, I fucked up. 

“Why would they fire department text you, Lincoln?” 

“Because they were out of minutes?” he questioned, shrugging one shoulder. 

“We better get going then, you’re my ride.” Lexa started to get up, taking her wallet out. 

“No!” Lincoln yelled, panicking. “Uhm, you’re drunk and they need me like right now.” He looked around trying to think of a way to get his sister to say. He saw Clarke who was drinking her beer, popping a few nuts from the bar top in her mouth. “Clarke! You can take her right?” He pouted and clasped his hands together. 

“Uh, sure.” She nodded and cleared her throat. “I can take her.” She said more convincing. 

“Awesome! Thank you, Clarke. Her curfew is midnight.” He winked and Lexa stood standing up, confused as to what was happening.. 

“Bye, Lex. Call me or I’ll call Anya!” he yelled out as practically ran out of the bar, not turning around once. Clarke didn’t look at him, keeping her eye on Lexa who was once again refusing to look at her. Miller set her dinner in front of her, and she thanked him popping an onion ring in her mouth. Miller winked at her before walking towards a flock of girls who waved him on. Lexa’s eyes didn’t leave him until Clarke cleared her throat. 

“I should warn you, he’s into guys.” Clarke said, biting into her onion ring. 

“I don’t care. I’m into girls.” Lexa said, looking at Clarke head on. Clarke’s mouth went dry and she choked on her onion ring. She chugged what was left of her beer, trying to hydrate her dry mouth. 

“That’s hot.” She explained, not looking at Lexa, her eyes widening. “The onion rings, I mean. Not the-“she pointed at Lexa. “Sorry” she murmured. 

“It’s okay, Clarke.” She replied, taking a seat next to Clarke and taking a sip of her drink. It was quiet for a moment as the two women refused to look at each other. Clarke drummed her fingers on the bar top, thinking of something to talk about. 

“So, I guess it was a small town.” Clarke grinned, breaking the silence. 

“What?” Lexa asked, distracted. 

“The last thing we said to each other,” she reminded her, feeling creepy for remembering. “We meet again after three days, so I guess DC really is a small town.” Clarke said, biting into another onion ring. 

“It’s called a coincidence, Clarke.” She said dryly, sitting up 

“Uh, no. it’s called fate.” Lexa rolled her eyes and roller her lips in to hide her smile. Clarke grinned, Lexa was too cute when she was trying to act nonchalant. “Is that a smile I see?” she teased. 

“No. it might be an allergic reaction to the onions you’re eating, I’m highly allergic.” Lexa sniffed, rubbing on her eyes and smearing her eyeliner. 

“Oh, shit. Miller!” she called, grabbing the plate and putting it as far away from Lexa as she could. Miller rushed over. 

“What’s up, princess?” he asked, not noting Clarke’s alarmed face. 

“Take them! Lexa is allergic!” 

“Lexa?” he raised an eyebrow and mouthed ‘niiiiice’. Clarke shook her head, now was not the time for his teasing. Miller noticed how hard Lexa was rubbing her eyes and looked at her in alarm. “Don’t worry, I got you, princess!” Miller grabbed the plate from her hand, whisking it away back to the kitchen. Lexa sniffed and kept rubbing her eyes harder, groaning quietly. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked, Lexa shook her head. “Do you need an epi pen?” 

“No, Clarke. I need to go home, please drive me.” Lexa rubbed her eyes more vigorously, moaning quietly. 

“Shit, shit. Okay, let’s go.” She grabbed her wallet from her jean pocket and dumped two 20’s on the bar top, which would cover their bill and Miller’s tip. If it didn’t, well Miller owed her for introducing him to Monty, so they were even. She grabbed Lexa from her upper arm and led her out onto the warm DC Street. “Okay, follow me. One foot in front of the other. Steady, steady.” 

“I know how to walk, Clarke.” She snapped, hands still covering her eyes. 

“Should I stop by the drugstore so you can get some allergy meds?” 

“No, they’re not strong enough. I have a prescription at my house.” She sniffed, covering her eyes. 

“Can you open your eyes?” Lexa shook her head. “Do they itch?” she shook her head again, but refused to uncover her eyes. “So why don’t you uncover them?” 

“I scratched so hard that they burn and my contacts fell in the bar.” She admitted. “So I can’t see nor can I breathe with this stuffy nose.” 

“It’s okay, Lexa. We’re almost to my car.” Clarke led Lexa to the piece of shit she called a car. She unlocked it and opened the door for Lexa. “Here, let me help you in.” Clarke held on to Lexa as she sat down, buckling her seatbelt for her. She closed the door and ran around to her side, buckling her belt and turning the car on. “Okay, give me your address.” 

“1607 Dedham Avenue. Apartment 4B.” she muttered, Clarke plugged it into her ‘Maps’ app, trying to make sense of where Lexa lived. 

“Hey, my ex girl used to live there.” Lexa peeked at Clarke from cracks behind her fingers, curious. 

“Really? What was her name?” she asked, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. 

“Niylah.” Clarke said, reversing and driving towards Lexa’s place. Lexa watched as Clarke drove, one hand on the steering wheel, the other she rested her head on. 

“Both hands on the wheel, Clarke.” She chastised, Clarke mocked her under her breath but put her hands on ten and two regardless. “I knew her.” Lexa said after a beat of silence. 

“Who? Niylah?” Lexa nodded, still watching from between the cracks. “From where?” 

“Her father owns the pharmacy where I get my allergy medication, Niylah used to work the counter.” Lexa said, recalling a tall blonde with a warm smile who once wrote her number on the prescription bottle. Lexa had ripped off the label in front of her, a scowl on her face, and had thrown it in the trash. Ever since then, Niylah had practically thrown the bottle in Lexa’s face and her warm smile was gone. Lexa didn’t think she was Clarke’s type, she pictured her with a brunette; someone to balance the blonde. 

“Yeah. I loved her.” Clarke said, sighing, a wistful look on her face. 

“May I ask what happened?” Lexa questioned quietly. 

“She fucked me over, is what happened. I dropped out of med school for her; left DC, my mom, my friends, my family for her. I moved to fucking Portland for her, only for her to dump me within a week of us moving there for some guy from the squash team. Fucking Finn. That was his name, stupid asshole. I heard he had a foot fetish and that he slept with his cousin but she still loved him either way, can you believe that? And doesn’t he have a stupid name?” 

“Finn is a stupid name.” Lexa agreed, Clarke nodded and looked over at her. “You shouldn’t have left med school that was a dumb, rash decision.” 

“Yeah, but I was 22 and in love.” She sighed. “Haven’t you ever done anything stupid for love?” she asked. 

“Yes.” Lexa admitted, remembering Costia’s smile. “But that was before.” 

“Before what?” 

“Before I learned the truth.” Lexa said, swallowing loudly. 

“Stop speaking in riddles, Lexa, this isn’t Alice in Wonderland.” 

“That love is weakness.” Lexa said stonily. Clarke snorted in disbelief. “You don’t believe me?” 

“Not really. Sure, I mean, I could see where love could be weakness but love can also be strength.” 

“Explain.” 

“It can bring you close to people, make you a stronger person with someone by your side, you know? Love makes you realize that maybe life isn’t so bad.” Lexa looked at her in contempt from behind her cage of fingers. “I know you’re giving me the side eye from behind your fingers, Lexa. Lemme see your eyes.” She said, reaching for Lexa’s hands. Lexa reached away, flinching away. 

“No. I rubbed my eyes they’re probably all red and my makeup is a mess.” Clarke snorted. 

“Who cares? It’s just me, Lexa.” She reached again, trying to pry Lexa’s hands away, the car swerved to the left as Clarke tried to pry Lexa’s hands away, several cars honked as they swerved into different lanes. 

“Clarke! Keep your eyes on the road, you’re going to get into an accident.” Lexa squawked. 

“Fine, fine, Miss.Touchy.” she turned back to the road, it was quiet again. Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke. Slowly, Lexa lowered her fingers from her face, blinking rapidly. Clarke looked at her from the corner of her eye as she put her face close to the AC. “Does that help?” Clarke asked, Lexa nodded, relaxed. “I can put it higher if you want, or colder.” 

“This will do, Clarke.” She said, sighing contently. “Your car smells like stale fries.” Lexa mumbled into the duct, Clarke looked at her and rolled her eyes, she knew it smelled like stale fries, she didn’t have to remind her. 

“For the record, your smeared eye makeup makes you look like you have melted war paint on, it’s pretty dope.” 

“Thanks.” Lexa said dryly, face still pressed to the air conditioner. Clarke drove keeping an eye on Lexa. She reminded her of her summers as a child, pressing her face on the AC on the way home from her father’s lake house. Clarke turned back to the street softly smiling. It was ten minutes before the girls reached Lexa’s apartment building. Clarke turned her car off. 

“We’re here.” Clarke nudged her, Lexa sniffed and sat up, taking off her seatbelt. Lexa turned towards Clarke, her eyes looked decisive behind her black streaked eyes, and she pursed her lips. 

“Would you like to come in?” she asked, clearing her throat, staring out the front window. Clarke slowly half smiled. 

“Are you seriously asking me if I’d like to go into your apartment?” Clarke asked grinning bigger, Lexa stiffened. “Who even are you?” she chuckled and Lexa glared at her, opening the door and walking out. Clarke followed after her, calling her name. Lexa stopped and turned around crossing her arms, the streetlight illuminated her, like a spotlight. “Woah,” Clarke mumbled. “Are you sure you weren’t like a warrior in your past life because damn that war paint makes you look like a lieutenant or a commander.” Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“I’m still waiting, Clarke.” 

“For what?” Clarke asked distractedly, admiring how regal and powerful Lexa looked while Lexa just raised her eyebrows. “Oh! Yes I’d love to into your apartment!” she smiled and Lexa nodded once, leading the way. The waked into the building and Lexa pressed the elevator. 

“Don’t press door close on me this time, Clarke.” She said coyly, looking at Clarke over her shoulder. Clarke grinned. 

“Are you making a joke?” Lexa shrugged, lightly smiling. “I like allergy ridden Lexa.” The doors opened and the women rose up, taking in the comfortable silence. Clarke quietly sang along to the Sinatra that was playing in the elevator. 

“You have a nice voice, Clarke.” Lexa softly said, looking at the elevator door. 

“Thanks.” Clarke beamed. The doors opened and Lexa led the way to her apartment. She sniffed and scratched her eye as she unlocked the door. Clarke’s mouth gaped open at how white the apartment was, she felt scared to even breathe. It wasn’t a big apartment by any means, the kitchen and living room were connected. There was a hallway to the left with two rooms, which Clarke assumed was Lexa’s room and her restroom. Lexa, noticing her expression, flustered on, apologizing about how ‘disorderly’ it was. Clarke snorted. “This is cleaner than my apartment on cleaning day. You should come over and clean mine.” She teased and Lexa playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Let me get my allergy medication and I can get you dinner, if you’d like. I know you didn’t get to eat yours in the bar.” Lexa walked into a room she guessed to be the restroom, returning with makeup wipes, black rimmed glasses and a prescription bottle. She took two pills, downing them with water and reached for the wipes. 

“No!” Clarke protested, Lexa stilled. “I like the war paint.” 

“It’s not war paint, Clarke. It’s melted makeup.” Lexa looked at Clarke in disapproval. 

“It looks...nice.” Clarke shrugged, Lexa hesitated. “Plus, I did kind of save your life, didn’t I? So I get to choose!” Lexa sighed and put the makeup wipe back and slid her glasses on. 

“My onion allergy isn’t lethal, Clarke, but I will play along because I did ruin your plans.” She replied, taking out pans from under the sink. 

“It’s cool,” she shrugged. “You didn’t really ruin anything, I always spend my Thursdays at Arkadia.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know. I helped Monty, Miller’s fiancé, and Miller when they first started out and I just kept going every Thursday. I don’t exactly have anything better to do.” She shrugged again. “You did steal my chair, though.” 

“What?” Lexa asked, squinting. 

“I sit there, usually, where you sat today.” Lexa shot her an ‘only Clarke’ look and went back to getting pans out. “What are you even making?” 

“Well, I was thinking some steak with roasted onions, ziti pasta with carbonara and maybe some mac in cheese if you don’t like ziti or maybe-“ 

“How about none.” Clarke interrupted, Lexa gaped at her. “Have you ever had tandoori chicken?” she asked, Lexa shook her head. “Lexa, darling, you are missing out. Move, I’ll make them, without onions because we do not want a repeat of two hours ago. I'm the best at cooking it, Raven taught me last summer.” 

“Who’s Raven?” Lexa asked, still holding a large pan. 

“My lover.” Clarke shrugged, grabbing the pan from Lexa’s hand. 

“Oh.” Lexa said, swallowing, watching as Clarke turned the stove on. 

“Just kidding.” She laughed. “Raven is one hundred percent straight, or so she says, but she doesn’t know that I know about those Octavia sex dreams she’s had.” Lexa looked horrified. “She talks in her sleep.” She assured her, shrugging. 

The two women worked together, with Lexa taking care of the prep and Clarke taking care of the stove, cursing out loud when the oil splashed onto her arm. Within thirty minutes they were done and Lexa suggested a wine bottle to celebrate. Clarke voted for white, telling Lexa ‘you don’t drink red wine with white meat, it’s like, the law’, Lexa had just smiled and poured two glasses. They clinked glasses and dug in, Lexa moaning at the decadent food. 

“It’s good, right? I told ya!” Clarke teased, sipping her wine. She looked around at Lexa’s apartment, noticing the lack of artwork or personality. “You do know that your apartment looks like a motel, right?” 

“Yeah.” Lexa shrugged. “I was a foster child, Clarke, I never really had anything and when I did, it was most likely stolen. So, I’ve always had basically no stuff it kind of stuck.” 

“You never did tell me how you became CEO if you were a foster kid. Unless, you’re like Annie and got adopted by Daddy Warbucks.” 

“No.” she laughed, “When I was fifteen, I was adopted by two hippies, Anya and Gustus. When I was seventeen, three months till eighteen, Dante, my biological father, found me.” 

“Oh, I get it. Dante is your Daddy Warbucks.” Lexa nodded, taking another bite of her food. “And Lincoln was adopted like you?” 

“Yes, Anya and Gustus can’t have their own biological kids.” 

“Wow, your life is like a telenovela.” It was quiet as they ate their food, Clarke chewed on her chicken, staring at Lexa. “I can help, you know.” 

“Help, what?” 

“With your apartment dealio, I’m an artist, well I like to think I am. I can you know, draw some thangs.” 

“Maybe, I kind of like the white, it’s calming.” 

“It’s like an insane asylum but okay, lemme know if you change your mind, I’ll even do it for free.” Lexa smiled. 

They ate, with Clarke cracking jokes and Lexa pretending not to find them funny. When they were done, they migrated to Lexa’s couch where they had another glass of wine. Clarke was telling a story of how Kane had made her sell his Mixtapes at the corner and Lexa couldn’t stop staring at her mouth. At the little mole around her lip and the little dimple above her lip. Clarke stopped, noticing she wasn’t listening and put her hand on Lexa’s thigh. Lexa stared into her eyes, entranced as Clarke swallowed. It was quiet as they stayed still, unsure of what to do. Clarke leaned in slowly pressing her lips to Lexa’s. Lexa was taken by surprise, shocked because it had been a while since she’d been kissed. As Clarke moved her lips against her, she unfroze. She kissed Clarke back, grabbing her by neck and pulling her closer, breathing deeply. Clarke moaned and bit her bottom lip, Lexa pushed her away, a bewildered look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, surprised. Lexa swallowed and stuttered a response. 

“I can’t, sorry.” She murmured and stood up on shaky legs. “I think it’s best if you leave, Clarke.” Clarke slowly stood up, as if not to scare a delicate deer. Lexa looked at her and the look on her face, the pity, made her sick to her stomach. “You can let yourself out.” She muttered, leaving a dumbstruck Clarke in her living room as she closed her bathroom door. 

She washed the ‘war paint’ off her eyes, scrubbing until she saw stars. Who was she? What was Clarke doing to her? Making her weak, kissing her, making her laugh, and turning her stomach into knots. Lexa Woods did not invite strange girls into her apartment, Lexa Woods did not make decisions without rationally thinking them through. Lexa stared at her pale reflection, trying to make sense of everything. She heard footsteps up until the bathroom door, and it was quiet for a few seconds. She heard the indescribable scribble of someone writing on a piece of paper. Clarke bend down and slid a note under the door, it was for a few seconds as Clarke put her palm against the door, breathing quietly. She hesitated before turning around and walking out of Lexa’s apartment closing the door quietly behind her. 

Lexa stared, wide eyed, at the folded paper, not knowing what to do. She swallowed and breathed in deeply before bending down and picking it up. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes before throwing it in the trash. Lexa didn’t have time to mess around with girls, she had a company to run. She turned the bathroom light off and went to her bedroom, deciding to clean the mess left on the table tomorrow. She slowly changed into her pajamas and laid down, taking her glasses off. She didn’t think about the fact that she never left dirty dishes for tomorrow, she cleaned and put everything back right after she was done with it, something she learned as a foster child. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. 

She woke up at two in the morning, heart beating fast, her skin was clammy and she clenched her legs together, ashamed of how wet she was. Lexa had dreamt of Clarke, of her pretty eyes and her shiny blonde hair but most importantly, her waist, her breasts, her legs, things that she swore she didn’t notice but most definitely did. Clarke had kissed her just like last night, Lexa had kissed her back but this time she didn’t stop. They had kissed, tumbling on the couch as they shed clothes. She kissed every part of Clarke, worshiping her like the goddess she was, making her moan and call out her name. She shook her head and tried to get back to sleep, but the echo of Clarke’s voice haunted her. She got up for work after a failed night of sleep and grabbed the note from the restroom, putting it in her satchel. She spent all morning with the note hidden, until lunch where she finally opened it. Clarke had messy written a few sentences, her number messily scrawled in the bottom. 

_Lexa,Sorry for kissing you like that, I didn’t mean to scare you off. I guess I read the wrong signals._

_I had fun tonight._

__

Call me, please. I hope we can be friends. 

__

Clarke. 

__

Lexa reread the note thirty times and during Omari’s presentation, she kept replaying it in her head, until she memorized every curve in Clarke’s handwriting. When Titus and Cage were making snide remarks her way, she was thinking of the way Clarke had written ‘Lexa’, she never thought it could be so beautiful. When she was back in the confines of her office, she made a decision. She sighed deeply and grimaced as she pressed send. 

_Clarke, you are right, my walls are too plain and too white. Would you care to change that? Lexa._


	5. Text-Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa deal with texts and annoying friends and family. Kane and Octavia say hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting last week! school is murdering me!

“You still haven’t texted her back?” asked Raven. Clarke sighed, stuffing more popcorn in her mouth. Raven peered over at her from the other side of the coach. It was the first Sunday of the month, which was movie day for the girls, a monthly ritual since they were in high school. “I’ll take that as a no.” she muttered. 

“I don’t think I can.” 

“Why, not?” 

“I can’t, the look on her face, it haunts me!” Clarke shook her head at the image of hurt Lexa, an image that had been replaying in her mind for the past two days. 

“Maybe you’re a bad kisser.” Raven shrugged reaching over to grab a handful of popcorn only to grab air as Clarke stood up, pacing. 

“You should’ve heard go all depressing as she said ‘love is weakness’. ‘Before I knew the truth.’”, she mimicked Lexa, ignoring her friend. “What kind of bullshit is that? I swear, she sounds like a fucking fortune cookie.” Raven glowered as she failed to grab anymore popcorn as Clarke paced. Clarke handed her the popcorn bowl, eyes apologetic. “Sorry.” 

“Well, I mean. She did text you.” She said over a mouthful of popcorn, sputtering crumbs everywhere. 

“Yeah, but it’s weird as hell. What does, ‘maybe you could change that’ mean?” she sat down again, unlocking her phone and rereading it for the one millionth time. 

“It means she wants to bang, Clarke. She’s interested in you!” 

“But, after the kiss-“She continued, Raven groaned, rolling her eyes. She loved her best friend to bits but she was hopeless. 

“Just text her back, tell her ‘Hey, Lexa. I loved the kiss, maybe we can redo it without you acting like a total weirdo and kicking me out. If you give me a chance, I’ll rock your world.’ Easy as that.” Raven shrugged, stuffing her mouth with more popcorn. “What?” she asked to Clarke’s annoyed look. “Honestly, only you would walk a woman to her car and get a date.” 

“It wasn’t a date.” 

“Sure, it was the fates bringing you together, yada-yada-yada.” Raven rolled her eyes. “You haven’t shown me a picture of this broad, is she hot? I heard Monroe was drooling.” 

“She’s hot, I guess.” She shrugged, refusing to look at Raven. 

“She’s a fucking knockout, isn’t she?” Clarke nodded. Raven reached for her laptop and opened up a browser window. “What’s her last name again?” 

“Oh, my God! Are you googling her?” 

“Yeah. So, is it Lexa or Alexandria?” 

“Lexa Wallace-Woods originally but she changed it to Lexa Woods-Zuckerkorn. She only goes by Woods though.” Clarke muttered, looking over Raven’s shoulder. Raven looked at her in disbelief, Clarke looked away, blushing. “What? I googled her, okay?” 

“You are such a little weirdo.” She shook her head. 

“Click the first link, it’s a link about Dante finding her.” Clarke suggested. Raven clicked it, scrolling until she found a picture of Lexa with Dante and Cage. 

“Damn, you’ve been holding out, Griffin!” She double clicked on the photo, zooming in. Clarke cringed, feeling as if Lexa was judging her from behind the computer screen. “Holy shit! Look at them eyes! Text her back or so help me God, I will dump Wick and start dating her myself. Jesus!” Raven swore, shaking her head at her clueless friend. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll text her back.” Clarke nodded rapidly, and blew a gust of wind through her lips. She opened up the message and swallowed loudly, sitting there, staring blankly at the screen. Raven let out an annoyed sigh, grabbed the phone from Clarke’s hand and typed out a message, hitting send. 

“What would the world do without Raven Reyes? Who knows?” She smirked, turning to a dumbstruck Clarke. She handed the phone back to Clarke and continued stuffing her mouth with popcorn. Clarke sat, still in shock. She turned to her phone, unlocking it rapidly. Her eyes widened as she read the outgoing message. 

“Oh, my god! Raven! Why did you send her this?” 

“What? That was the perfect response and you know it!” Raven protested. 

“You said, ‘Hell yeah, I’ll like to change that.’ with a WINKY face at the end.” She stammered. 

“So? What were you gonna even tell her, Clarke? It’s been nearly two days since she’s texted you and you haven’t replied to her. Instead, you reread the message so many times you’ve practically got it tattooed to your skin.” Clarke was still in shock, bewildered. She turned back to the phone because Raven was right; she had been to chicken to text her back. She gasped out loud as the message went from ‘delivered’ to ‘read’. 

“Oh, my god! She read it, Raven!” 

“Of course she did, it’s not like she was going to listen to It.” she looked over Clarke’s shoulder, muttering “By the way, she’s a beast for having her ‘read’ receipts on.” 

“She hasn’t texted back.” Clarke muttered as two minutes turned into three. 

“She’s probably like you, Clarke; too chicken.” Raven shrugged, walking over to the kitchen, she put the empty popcorn bowl on top of all her pile of dirty dishes. 

“Or maybe,” Clarke replied, following on her friend’s heels “you scared her off.” 

“I did not scare her off! If anything, my reply should’ve fueled her to answer you! Come on, let’s continue with movie day. We did the popcorn and corny movies phase of the day and I think it’s time to skip the sour and scary and go straight to the cold and sad. I’ll turn this off so you don’t get distracted by checking it every few moments.” Raven shut off her phone and put it on top of refrigerator, knowing Clarke couldn’t reach it. She offered Clarke a pint of mint-chocolate chip, her favorite, and Clarke took it, slowly smiling. 

“Come on, let’s go watch the notebook and cry our hearts out.” Raven told her, grabbing her free hand and leading her to the living room Clarke looked back at her phone with longing. 

\--- 

Lexa screamed as Lincoln followed her, water gun in hand. She felt young again, reminded of water fights with Lincoln during hot summer days as Gustus cooked burgers and Anya looked over cases, drinking cold sangria. Except they weren’t at her parent’s house in Boston but in Lincoln’s house in DC. She swept her foot out, making Lincoln stumble and fall. He glared at her as he wiped mud from his chin and she laughed. 

“Payback!” she called, pointing and laughing 

“For what?” 

“For leaving me alone on Thursday.” 

“I didn’t leave you alone, Clarke was there. “ He grinned as he stood up, dusting the mud from his pants. “You didn’t tell me what happened, by the way, and you always tell me. So that only means that something did happen.” 

“Uh, no! I didn’t because you’re worse than a clucking hen with gossip. Also because there’s literally nothing to tell!” 

“Yeah, right. That’s such bullshit, Lexa.” He crossed his arms. “I know you better than anybody.” 

“Nothing. Happened.” She ground her teeth, hiding a something from her brother was virtually impossible. His gossipy ways always sniffed out the juicy deets and he could never keep his mouth shut, it was a horrible combination. “It doesn’t even matter though, she works for SugarKane and I’m never going to see her again.” 

“Lexa,” he looked at her in disbelief and she feigned ignorance. 

“What?” she asked, drawing on a wet patch of soil with her water gun, Lincoln grinned wider. 

“You like her.” Lexa sputtered, her horrible acting had ruined her once again. “And you want to keep seeing her again!” He laughed and dropped his water gun, startling their parents. The two siblings faked smiles and Lexa turned to Lincoln with murderous eyes. 

“I don’t like her, Lincoln.” Lincoln pursed his lips. “Okay, maybe I do, but a tiny, little bit. And, okay, maybe she didn’t JUST drop me off at her apartment.” 

“You had sex?” he gasped. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no!” She looked back to her parents who were talking amongst themselves. “She kissed me.” She muttered, looking back at the ground, bashful. 

“Oh, my god.” 

“Yeah.” She swallowed and looked at Lincoln again, who both of his hands had pressed to his chest, a big smile of his face. “Stop making that face.” 

“What? I just realized that my little sister actually has a heart! And here I thought it had been ripped apart from her chest!” 

“Stop it and it’s ruined anyway.” She hissed, shrugging. 

“What did you do?” 

“I may have possibly, maybe, almost, kicked her out of my apartment.” She mumbled. 

“Lexa! What?” 

“It’s not that big a deal!” 

“It kind of is!” 

“No.” 

“Wait, did you cook her dinner? Because your house smelled like spices when I stopped over Friday for my PSP. We both know you devour lettuce like a rabbit, none of that spicy shit.” 

“No.” She swallowed uneasily, scared at how easy Lincoln was getting this information from her. “She may have cooked for me.” Lexa darted her eyes around, trying to avoid looking at her brother who most likely had that idiotic look on his face. 

“Oh, wow. What did she make?” 

“Something called chicken tandoori.” She murmured, shrugging. 

“You don’t even eat meat.” He gasped, “But you ate chicken for this girl? Wow.” 

“Shut up. I started eating chicken now, remember?” 

“Oh yeah.” He shrugged and grinned. “So, what happened after you kicked her ass out?” 

“She wrote me a note with her number on it, I texted her but she hasn’t replied.” 

“When?” 

“Friday.” 

“Ouch!” 

“Lincoln.” Lexa crossed her arms, reprimanding him. 

“Sorry, Lexa.” he smiled sheepishly and Lexa rolled her eyes. “Well, why haven’t you tried calling her?” 

“I’m not going to bother her. If she wants to talk to me, she will. If she doesn’t,” she swallowed. 

“Then I’ll have to deal with it, no big deal.” 

“Uh, except it _is_ a big deal! You haven’t even show romantic interest in a woman since, like, forever! Call her, just to see what she says.” 

“Maybe.” She semi promised, she would give Clarke two more days and if she still hadn’t replied to her then she was going to call, once. 

“Dinner!” Anya called, waving them both over. Lexa looked over to Lincoln and shot him a knowing look, Lincoln mimed locking his mouth shut. Lexa nodded, half satisfied, half suspicious. Lincoln was known among their house to be quite the gossipy chatterbox, she knew he wouldn’t keep it for long, but Lexa just prayed he would wait until she could lie to her mother about it. 

The family sat down to eat, devouring their tofu burgers when Lexa’s phone beeped. Lexa was talking to her father about the crazy murder case his precinct was working on and didn’t notice. Anya wiped her hands on a napkin and took the phone, eyes widening when she read the incoming message. She looked towards her unsuspecting daughter, and grinned. 

“Who’s Clarke?” she asked Lexa, who turned her head towards her mom so fast she felt the beginning effects of whiplash. Lincoln let out a laugh, bits of his burger spraying Gustus in the face, who in turn glared at him, wiping with his napkin. 

“Fuck! She finally texted back!” Lincoln asked, his mouth still full of burger. 

“Son.” Gustus chided, asking him to not talk with his mouth full. 

“Whoops! Sorry, Dad! I didn’t mean to swear.” He replied, Gustus just sighed and shook his head. 

“You’re a terrible actress, Lexa.” Anya said to her daughter who was refusing to look her way. 

“She’s nobody, just the secretary from this other company.” she shrugged, and finally looked at Anya who had one eyebrow raised. 

“For a secretary from another company, she sure does reply with suggestive messages.” Lexa blanched. Lexa reached over the table at her but Anya took it out of her grasp, clicking her tongue against her teeth. Lexa ground her teeth. 

“Leave her alone, mom. She’s been waiting for this text for over two days.” Lexa glared at him and Gustus hid his smile in his napkin, his heart growing elated at the thought of his daughter finally dating again. Anya, on the other hand, shook her head and held the phone closer to her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, not angry but a little hurt. 

“Because it’s nothing! We met at her company and she offered to paint the walls of my apartment for me, that’s literally it! It’s literally nothing, mom!” Lexa huffed, embarrassed and annoyed. 

“You sure are acting like it’s something and how did she even see your apartment to know how painfully bland it is?” Anya muttered. 

“Lexa got an allergic reaction to Clarke’s onion rings so Clarke took her home. Clarke cooked for Lexa and she ate chicken for her. Chicken! When everybody knows the only meat Lexa eats is fish but I just found out that she eats chicken again.” Lincoln gasped. 

“You idiot!” Lexa screamed, ready to throttle her brother. 

“You shouldn’t have told me anything! You know how much of a gossip I am!” he whined. “Remember when I ruined Gossip Girl for you by telling you Dan was Gossip Girl when you were trying so hard to not read anything about it?” 

“I’m barely on season 3!” Gustus exclaimed. 

“Sorry, dad.” Lincoln flinched, shrinking down again. 

“Can I have my phone now?” Lexa asked, annoyed and tired. Anya handed it to her, fully smiling and Lexa’s eyes widened at the message, her mouth feeling strangely dry. 

“So, is she like your girlfriend or something?” Anya asked. Lincoln snorted, who wanted to reply until Lexa looked at him in contempt and anger. 

“No, she’s nothing. _we’re_ nothing!” Lexa said, she swallowed once and locked her phone, not texting back. If Clarke could wait days to text her, she could to. Although, who was she kidding, Clarke would be getting a reply text within the next hour. Anya gestured at her to continue and explain their relationship but Lexa refused and took another bite of her burger. “What? There’s nothing left to tell.” 

“You lie.” Anya replied, narrowing her eyes before looking at Lincoln who flinched at his mother’s expecting eyes. “Lincoln, my favorite child, you will tell me, right?” She asked, making her voice soft and motherly but her eyes were hard and expecting. 

“I don’t know, I’ve already said too much.” He mumbled and tried to avoid all eyes that were on him within the room. 

“Good! So Dad, how’s the new captain at your precinct? Still an asshole?” Lexa questioned, wanting the conversation to move from beyond her non-existing relationship with Clarke. Anya eyed her son, her eyes full of warnings. 

“Actually-“Gustus started. 

“Clarke kissed Lexa!” Lincoln wheezed out, startling Gustus at how high his voice was. Lexa shot him a glare and Lincoln sunk into his chair, praying the ground would swallow him whole. 

“Lexa!” Anya gasped and brought both of her hands to her chest, making the same adoring face that Lincoln had sported earlier. 

“Mom! Please, please, please stop!” she pleaded, face blushing. “And, you!” she pointed at Lincoln, who tried to hide. “I’m gonna kick your ass again if you don’t stop being a gossipy Glenda!” she warned, Lincoln nodded. 

“I say we move forward from this and eat some of those cookies Lincoln made?” Gustus interrupted, Lexa shot him a thankful smile. 

“I agree with Dad.” Lincoln said, wanting the focus into somewhere else and kind of excited to be showcasing his new raspberry and white chocolate cookies. Gustus looked towards his wife with expectant eyes, who dutifully nodded and pouted. 

“I don’t even know why you never wanted to tell me.” She complained. 

“Because you blow it out of proportion!” Lexa responded. “I mean, you’re literally doing it right now!” 

“I’m not that bad.” Anya muttered. 

“I promise I will tell if something arises, which I honestly doubt. Did I not tell you about Costia and Luna?” she questioned, Anya nodded and rolled her eyes. “Good! So about those cookies?” Lincoln stood up, a happy smile on his face as his family tried out his cookies. Lexa bit into one and smiled, despite the fact that the cookie tasted like drywall, she was just happy her love life was no longer the matter of conversation. When Lincoln was rambling on about some gossip from around town, Lexa turned off her phone and tucked it under her thigh. She knew that if she even tried to text Clarke back, she’d get hell from her family. She tried to ignore how the phone burned onto her thigh and how she itched to text Clarke back. They were nothing, Clarke was nothing she kept telling herself. Across the table, Gustus smiled to himself at his daughter’s obvious distress. 

The night continued like a normal Zuckerkorn dinner; Gustus and Lexa’s simultaneously rolled their eyes when Lincoln bragged about meeting the president for the sixth time that day. They both knew that the ten seconds in which the president addressed DC’s firefighter’s as a whole in a grand stadium didn’t count as meeting him but Lincoln begged to differ. 

When Lexa was behind the safe confines of her apartment and cozy in her bed, she finally allowed herself to respond to Clarke. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and smiled as she reread the message. Clarke was a character, she’d give her that. She bit her lip and her fingers hesitated over the keyboard, trying to think of a reply, settling for a simple ‘ok’. The vibrating phone in her hand startled her and she dropped it on the floor. She reached for it curiously, nobody would call her this late, but maybe Gustus and Anya had missed their flight. Not reading caller ID and she answered in a hazy ‘hello’. 

“Took you long enough.” Answered a familiar gravelly voice. 

“What?” she asked, sitting up straight in her bed. “Clarke?” 

“The one and only.” 

“Why are you calling me?” she asked trying to make her voice as stern as possibly but failing miserably. 

“You took hours to reply and your reply was so lame.” On the other side of town, Clarke muttered into the phone, trying not to wake up Raven who was snoring lightly next to her. Movie day was over and Raven was wiped out from all the snacking they did, her mouth surrounded with chocolate ice-cream. 

“Oh, sorry.” She apologized, smacking herself in the forehead. She was so dumb, her response was lame! “Wait, why am I apologizing? You haven’t replied in two days.” 

“Yeah, I know. I thought you didn’t want to hear from me. I mean, you kind of kicked me out of your apartment.” 

“Yeah and I apologize for that. I, um, I don’t know what came over me.” Lexa cringed and Clarke smiled. 

“Kind of like when I pressed ‘Door Close’ on you, right?” Clarke teased. 

“Kind of.” Lexa agreed. 

“So? We getting together or what?” 

“For?” Lexa asked. 

“The paintings!” she reminded her. 

“Clarke, I’m happy for you and I’m gonna let you finish flirting but I have work tomorrow and Kane does not like me as much as he likes you!” Raven muttered next to her, Lexa frowned at the unfamiliar voice. 

“Who’s that?” she asked, not liking how jealous her voice sounded. 

“Just Raven.” Clarke explained, getting up and patting her best friend’s head as she left the room. 

“Right, your lover.” She murmured, laying back down on her bed. Clarke snorted and rolled her eyes at Lexa’s obvious jealousy. 

“Yep.” 

“Hm.” Lexa’s body burned with what she told herself wasn’t jealousy. 

“So, this Saturday good?” Clarke asked, running her fingers through her greasy hair, she really needed a shower. 

“Yes.” Lexa replied. “Wait, no! I took this weekend off so I have to work the next.” 

“I could just stop by your job. You know, look at the executive secretary, suss out the completion.” 

“That would not be wise.” Lexa warned, knowing that Titus and Cage would use this to their advantage. 

“Thursday.” Clarke decided. “After work, I’ll stop by your apartment.” 

“I’d be digging into your Arkadia time.” 

“Yeah, Monty and Miller would be so poor if I stopped going,” she sarcastically agreed “but it’s just one week. “ 

“Monty from your job?” Lexa asked. 

“Yep, they’re engaged, but don’t worry I’ll just be gone for one week, they won’t suffer a great loss.” 

“They’ll wonder about your death.” 

“I’m starting to think you don’t want to get together.” 

“No! I do! I do! I just,” she breathed deeply into the phone and Clarke’s eyes fluttered at the sound of it, feeling strangely turned on. “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.” 

“Lexa,” Lexa’s mouth went dry at her name in Clarke’s mouth. “It won’t bother me at all! I literally don’t have a life, at all. Now that it’s out of my mouth, it doesn’t sound as cool as I’d want it to sound. But honestly, it’s totally okay, I’d be looking forward to it!” 

“As would I.” Lexa admitted rather shyly. 

“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d think you were flirting with me.” 

“Clarke.” She warned, blushing. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Clarke rolled her eyes, it was quiet for a second as the two girls tried to hold off on the inevitable. 

“I should go, I have work tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“See you Thursday?” Lexa asked, trying to delay the hang-up. 

“Yes, I’ll be there by seven.” 

“Okay. Goodnight, Clarke.” 

“Goodnight, Lexa.” she murmured, “Lexa!” she called, and Lexa eagerly pressed the phone back to her ear. 

“Yes?” 

“For the record, I _was_ flirting with you. See you Thursday!” Clarke hung up and did a small victory dance in Raven’s filthy kitchen. She tiptoed back into bed and Raven rolled over to her, offering her palm. 

“High-five.” Raven muttered sleepily, Clarke slapped her hand and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart to get some sleep. 

On the other side of town, Lexa dryly swallowed and with shaking hands connected her phone with to her charger. She groaned as Clarke’s voice echoed in her ear and her face flashed beneath her eyelids, Clarke was going to be the death of her. 

\---- 

Clarke and Raven talked as they walked toward the office drinking their coffee. Clarke was moaning about how never in her life had she bought a ten dollar coffee but Raven insisted that Clarke setting her first date with Lexa, which Clarke insisted wasn’t a date, garnered an expensive ass coffee. A firetruck was parked in the front and several muscled firemen stayed outside, several of the workers were also outside, including Octavia and Kane. Octavia was talking to a tall man who looked strangely like- 

“Lincoln!” Clarke called and he turned, flashing her a smile. 

“Clarke.” He greeted her, Octavia crossed her arms next to him, narrowing her eyes. “I forgot you work here.” 

“Yep.” She shrugged, Raven elbowed her, making googly eyes at Lincoln. “Oh, this is Raven.” She added as an afterthought. 

“Raven Reyes at your service.” Raven smirked and eyed the other firemen by the firetruck. “Let your colleges know I’m also at their service.” 

“Simmer down, Reyes.” Clarke muttered, Lincoln laughed. “So what you doing here?” 

“Can you believe that Kanye West over there,” he explained, pointing at Kane who looked rather guilty. “Thought it be a good idea to warm his burrito with the aluminum still on.” 

“It was an honest mistake!” Kane explained himself. 

“Sure, Eminem.” Lincoln rolled his eyes. “I heard about you and my sister.” he raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Hm?” Clarke tried to feign innocence. 

“Man, you guys suck at lying.” He rolled his eyes again. “She was so pissed at me because I told our mom about you guys.” 

“About them?” Raven asked. 

“About the kiss and all, you know?” he explained, Raven elbowed Clarke in the ribs and smirked at her, Clarke feigned a smile and tried to calm her beating heart. “Lexa vowed to never tell me anything again but she’s lying. I’m the only one she has to tell things to.” 

“I’m sorry,” Octavia interrupted. “Are you here to talk about Clarke’s dating life or to put out that fire?” 

“Sorry, cutie. I got derailed there.” 

“Don’t ‘cutie’ me.” Octavia complained, Lincoln smiled bigger. 

“Then don’t be so damn cute.” He shrugged, Raven snorted into her coffee and Clarke smirked. He motioned for his men to round up and they began to put away their equipment. He turned back to Octavia who was glaring at him. 

“I will be emailing your supervisor, this is beyond unprofessional.” Octavia complained, Lincoln shrugged and fixed his crooked helmet. 

“I’m the supervisor and manager.” He grinned and Octavia blanched. 

“Then you should do a better job at it.” One of Lincoln’s men came over to him and told him they were ready to go. Lincoln nodded at him and grabbed a sheet of paper from the manila folder Octavia was holding in her hand, ripping the pen from her fingers. “Excuse me! That was a very important document.” 

“Here,” he handed her the sheet. “That’s my number. Text me, cutie.” He winked and saluted Clarke. He smiled at Raven, who swooned. “See you around, Clarke! I’ll tell my sister you say hi!” 

Octavia ground her teeth at the annoying man and held her pen harder in her hand. The men all got into he firetruck and the workers watched them go off. 

“’Tavia?” Kane asked. 

“What?” she hissed, her cheeks blushed and embarrassed. 

“Are you gonna call him?” he gestured to the sheet of paper she was clutching in her hand. 

“Of course not. I will not be contacting that irritating man.” She scoffed before turning towards Clarke. “If his sister is as irritating as him, I surely do pity you.” She turned on her heel and the workers followed her into the building. 

“You didn’t throw that paper away though.” Clarke said into her coffee cup, Raven laughed next to her. 

“Clarke?” Kane asked, she nodded towards him. “You seem to know this fireman. Could you ask him if he really thought I was as good as Kanye?” he questioned, the two girls looked at each other and giggled. 

“Let’s get you back inside, Macklemore.” Raven patted him in the back and the three of them walked back into a building that smelled like burned salsa.


	6. paint date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clarke and lexa meet up for painting. a blast from the past come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo sorry for the long wait! finals are horrible but i'll be back in a week or so with another one! enjoy!!!

Lexa stood in front of the mirror, fixing her ponytail for the sixth time. It was Thursday and Clarke was finally coming over to her apartment, something that she had been looking forward to for all week. Lexa cocked her head to side, unimpressed with her ponytail. She groaned and tugged her ponytail loose, settling for a loose side braid. 

Lexa didn’t even understand why she was acting this way when Clarke had shown no romantic notion towards her. Apart from the kiss, of course. Sure, they texted frequently, albeit mostly about mundane everyday things and sure, Lexa frequently found herself smiling at her phone but it was mainly because Clarke was just a funny person. 

Clarke would frequently send her funny memes every so often, she even sent her an after shower pic with her eyeliner all smeared, captioning it “my turn to be commander”. Lexa would never admit she stared at the picture for thirty minutes and had saved it to her phone. Lexa would also never admit that she had that picture as her screensaver for a whole twelve hours. 

Someone knocked the old ‘shave and a haircut knock, and Lexa knowing it was Clarke, pulled her braid loose, shrugging off the plait. She tried to smooth her curly tresses and mussed them up more. She was greeted to a smiley Clarke at the other side. 

”Hey, Lexa. Love the hair.” She said, walking inside on her own. Clarke carried a huge notebook on one hand and a bag filled with painting materials on the other. 

”It’s my after shower hair, sorry it’s kinda crazy, I ran out smoothing crème.” 

”My after shower hair doesn’t look like I stepped out of a shampoo commercial.” Clarke shot back and Lexa blushed at the compliment. Clarke sat herself down on Lexa’s sofa and set her materials down on the small table in front. Lexa closed the door and awkwardly stood next to Clarke, she didn’t want to sit next to Clarke on the small loveseat because she would practically be sitting on her lap. She also didn’t want to sit on the chair in the other side of the room because it’d be too far for them to speak. 

Clarke turned to her and raised an eyebrow before patting the space next to her animatedly. Lexa sat and pulled her hair to the side, feeling like a sixteen year old girl again. 

Lexa stared at Clarke’s profile as she began to bring her materials out of her bag. Clarke lightly bit her tongue as she smashed her finger on a paintbrush. It had been a week since she’s seen the girl in person and her being here, next to her, so close to touch and feel, drove her insane. Clarke turned to her and smiled, as if hearing her thoughts, and Lexa flushed. 

“So, what have you been up to for the past week? Kick anymore girls out of your apartment?” she teased. 

“No, Clarke. Nobody has not been kicked out.” She deadpanned. 

“Nice to know I’m the only one.” Clarke teased, winking. She opened her sketchbook to a folded page and Lexa narrowed her eyes as she recognized one of the images in the passing pages, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “So-“Clarke started, drawing her out of her thoughts “I was thinking of painting this on a canvas or the wall. It’s basically some galaxy, I figured you were a space nerd.” 

“I’m not a space nerd.” Lexa scoffed, a little offended. 

“Lex,” Clarke started and Lexa tried not to shiver as Clarke looked at her from under her lashes. “You have a whole corner dedicated to astronomy books.” 

“That doesn’t mean I’m a nerd, and most of them have been gifts anyways.” It was true, she had an impressive astronomy collection and while she had actually bought them all herself, she figured a little white lie wasn’t gonna hurt her street cred. “Plus, it’s mostly light reading.” 

“Yeah, because a book written by Stephen Hawking about the string theory and the way galaxies are shaped is light reading.” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“You’d be surprised at how interesting that book is! The way it ties perfectly with Schrodinger’s cat is fascinating. Our universe is captivating, wouldn’t you want to visit outer space someday?” Lexa exclaimed. 

“Not exactly.” Clarke shrugged. “It’s got to be cold as hell out there, not to mention confining.” 

“In a way.” Lexa agreed. “Still amazing to think about, though.” 

“Is that what you studied in college? Astronomy?” Clarke’s eyes sparkled as she looked at the animated expression on Lexa’s face, she also watched it fade out as soon as she had asked and found herself mentally kicking herself. 

“No. I studied Business Management.” 

“Bo-ring!” Clarke said, fake yawning, Lexa half smiled. 

“You’re the one who went to med school.” She teased. 

“And who also dropped out.” Clarke defended herself, before pointing at Lexa’s astronomy memorabilia. “You should’ve studied Astronomy, you sure have a knack for it.” 

“I wanted to be an astronomer or a botanist, but-“she shrugged painfully. 

“Oh, yeah. The daddy Warrbucks story. Yikes.” Clarke cringed. “You can still go, can’t you? Tell you dad to suck an egg and become a stargazer or a weed planter, whatever.” 

“I can’t do that. I was born to lead that company and I shall.” 

“Don’t you have like a sibling who can do it or something?” 

“Yes, Cage.” Lexa answered and shook her head. “He’s not fit for it, I have to do it.” she looked wistfully at her star corner and turned back to Clarke. She took the sketchbook from her hand and gazed at the galaxy she had drawn. “This is the Andromeda Galaxy, Clarke.” She recognized the curves and stars from her favorite galaxy, the stars reminded her of the flecks in Clarke’s eyes. 

“Yes. I saw you had so many books on it when, you know, you kinda ran to the restroom last week.” 

“It’s my favorite galaxy.” She said shyly before taking a deep breath. “I am sorry so sorry for freaking out, Clarke. I’ve had a bad experience and I-I I’m just not ready for anything.” she carefully looked in Clarke’s eyes, expecting anger or amusement but was met with understanding blue eyes. 

“I understand.” Clarke laid her hand on top of hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “When Niylah left, I had the hardest time trusting people and moving on. It was really hard and I kinda went off the rails. I slept around, had _so_ much sex!” Lexa flushed. “Took me a while to realize that all I needed was time, and not the empty beds of strangers.” She turned to Lexa and her eyes sparkled. “Whoever they were, they hurt you and I understand the feeling, the last thing I want is to bring you pain or injure you. You need time and I understand that, I’m not going to push you, Lexa. Whatever this is, if anything at all, it’s gonna need time to grow and expand.” 

“Clarke-“Lexa whispered. “I’m not finished. I have to say sorry for last time, when I kissed you without your permission. I didn’t stop to think if you wanted it or not. It was rude of me and I’m sorry.” She looked in the forest of Lexa’s eyes and Lexa felt lightheaded, her heart beating out of her chest. “I’ll wait.” She said softly. “If you want me to.” 

“I-“Lexa shook her head softly, taken aback by Clarke’s comments. She had not expected the girl who sent her a meme about a pooping cat to be so eloquent and to be so understanding. “I’d like that.” She said softly and Clarke squeezed her hand once more, smiling softly before standing and walking over to Lexa’s astronomy corner. Lexa wiped the tears she didn’t realize she had shed. 

“So, I’m thinking about doing the stars here and then that whole shit over here.” Clarke held her hands on hips and motioned the places where she wanted the stars with her foot. 

“It’s called the galactic bulge.” She replied, getting up and standing behind Clarke. Clarke snorted at the term and smiled at her over her shoulder. 

“Bulge? Like a dude’s package?” she snorted again. “How ridiculous.” She turned to Lexa, crossing her arms. “So, is that a yes to the galaxy stuff?” 

“Yes, It would be great.” 

“Can you even paint on the walls?” Clarke asked. “Because I’ve been kicked out of two complexes for doing just that.” 

“Yes, I own this apartment. Dante gifted it to me when I turned nineteen.” Lexa replied, recalling her first night and how scared she had ben to live on her own, crying herself to sleep at the loneliness she felt. Independence, freedom, it was everything a nineteen year old girl could want but Lexa had just started to feel at home and she had to uproot her life, yet again. When Anya had heard, she called Dante and gave him a piece of her mind, calling him an incompetent father and a good for nothing man. Dante had hung up on her as soon as he knew who it was. 

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty eight.” 

“You’ve lived here almost ten years and it still looks like you just moved in.” Clarke walked back to the loveseat and sat back down. 

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty five and before you ask, no, I was not given an apartment as a gift at nineteen. I moved into a dorm like a normal college girl.” She smirked and Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“I’m older than you.” She stated, sitting down next to Clarke again. 

“Yep. I’m twenty five and I work for a man who refuses to get a shot unless someone holds his hand through it and a girl who has accomplished more than me even though she’s younger than me.” 

“Have you given any thought to returning to med school?” Clarke snorted in reply. “Did you like it? Med school?” 

“I loved it, it’s what I was made to do. My mom’s a doctor and I grew up watching her heal, it kind of inspired me.” She shook her head a little before letting out a tiny sigh. “I would love to return, but it’s been years and I’ve forgotten everything. The only thing I know what to do is serve my boss coffee and take naps without Octavia finding out.” 

“You could return.” Lexa offered shyly, not wanting to step on any lines. 

“Tell you what, I’ll return to med school when you return to get your astronomy degree.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” Lexa shook her head. 

“Yes, you can. You’re a grown ass woman, not to mention a boss ass bitch, Dante can’t stop you.” 

“Maybe.” Lexa offered, knowing that her job as CEO kept her busy at it was and she could not waste her time looking at dead stars. 

“Okay, so it’s settled then.” Clarke smiled, grabbing her sketchbook from Lexa’s hands. “I’m a little hurt, you know.” 

“Why?” 

“You didn’t even compliment my painting!” 

“Fishing for compliments, Clarke?” Lexa smirked. 

“Sometime a girl just needs to hear how amazing she is.” 

“Amazing? I don’t know...” Lexa fake mused and Clarke smacked her on the arm with her sketchbook. 

“Shut it, Woods and help me move the bookcase so I can sketch the background.” She said, laughing and Lexa couldn’t help but grin back. \- 

Lexa sat in her desk at work, her phone buzzing as she got yet another text from Clarke. She smiled softly as she remembered the night she spent with the blonde. She had sketched the basics of the galaxy, with Lexa helping her and pointing out any inaccuracies in her know-it-all voice. This drove Clarke wild until she finally sent Lexa out for some food. They sat on the floor and ate vegan noodles, which Lexa loved, but Clarke hated. After dinner, Clarke rounded up her things and said goodbye, hugging Lexa softly, promising to meet in a week. Lexa had melted into her touch and felt the pressure of Clarke’s arms well into the night. 

Lexa let out a little laugh at Clarke’s newest message, a doodle of Kane rapping with an annoyed Octavia at his side. _Now that is amazing, Clarke._ “she replied and smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this light, this happy. A knock on her door startled her and she schooled her features back to the hard mask she usually wore, letting out a ‘come in’. 

Cage stepped into the room, a wolfish smile on his face. Lexa looked at him in contempt and raised an eyebrow. She knew he was up to something, that look on face described it as such. 

“How can I help you, Cage?” 

“You said I could hire a secretary, am I right?” he asked, leaning against the door. He picked at his teeth with his nails. 

“I said you could hire an assistant to help out while you’re gone, yet again, to a ‘retreat’.” 

“I am going on a retreat, dear sister. And an assistant is the same thing as a secretary.” 

“It really isn’t but okay, did you hire one?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Okay, great. Take her Nyko so he could train her. Please do not sleep with this one, I do not want another sexual harassment lawsuit in our hands.” 

“Don’t you want to meet her?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Not really. I’m sure I’ll meet her when she’s doing all your work for you.” She replied without interest, browsing over some emails. Cage refused to leave and Lexa sighed, “But, I’ll guess I’ll meet her. If it’ll get you out of my office, I’ll do anything.” she motioned for her to bring the person over and he smirked, sauntering off. Lexa opened her manila folder on her desk, going over some contracts. She didn’t notice her brother and the girl he was so deadest on her meeting. 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself, sweetie?” 

“Lexa.” the girl said and Lexa’s head snapped up, her heart beating fast. She knew that voice, the voice that haunted her in her sleep, the voice of the girl she had tried so hard to forget. 

“Costia.” Lexa whispered and she felt her heart break in her chest.


	7. Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a blast from the past. Lexa struggles and Echo appears.

It was quiet in the room for a second as the two girls stared at each other, Cage folded his arms, smiling slightly. 

“So, you know Anacostia?” Lexa glared at him and Costia awkwardly shuffled her feet. 

“What is the meaning of this?” She hissed. “You know better than to hire her, you know of her previous endeavors with this company.” 

“She had the best resume out of all of them. Isn’t that what you told me, dear sister?” he stepped closer to her desk, narrowing his eyes. “Hire the best one of the bunch, well this is it. Anacostia Trigedakru.” Lexa glared at Costia and then narrowed her eyes at her brother, her mind reeling. 

“Fine.” She drawled out. “Her father’s company is destroyed already, there’s no harm in her being here, yet again.” She looked back at Costia’s wide green eyes. “If you step one foot out of line, I will fire you.” Costia nodded quickly. 

“Great.” He motioned for her to follow him and Costia’s eyes lingered on Lexa’s stony face for a second before she ducked her head and left the room, closing the door after her. Lexa let out a breath after her departure. She felt sick, her stomach was twisting and her heart was beating out of her chest. 

She couldn’t believe that she was here, that she was real. Her phone beeping again startled her out of her daydream and she tossed it into her drawer, not bothering to read the incoming message. She knew it was Clarke and she felt wrong reading Clarke’s messages, thinking of her blue eyes, when Costia was so close to her. 

Lexa wondered if this guilt was going to eat her up for the rest of her life. If the inedibility to move on was going to render a cat lady. 

Her phone buzzed in her drawer, a reminder that two minutes had gone by without the message being open and Lexa closed her eyes. She needed to get out, being in the same building as Costia reminded her of _before_ when Costia would visit and they’d eat lunch in her office, kissing in between bites. Little did Lexa know that Costia had swiped her entire hard drive while she was in the restroom, making Lexa lose valuable client information. 

Lexa just needed to talk to someone, her mom, Lincoln. Hell, even Monty from Clarke’s job, who Lexa guessed was an amazing listener. She settled for calling her old friend, Echo. They had met while in dive bar in which they had started a brawl, after a frat boy had slapped Lexa’s butt. The two friends hadn’t seen each other in a while, Lexa busy with her job and Echo busy with her job as a kindergarten teacher and fiancé to a man name Bellamy. 

Her friend answered in two rings, with a “Thanks for saving me, Lex. It’s’ naptime and I’m so fucking bored.” 

“Can you meet for lunch?” Lexa asked, anxious to be out of the building. 

“Sure. I get out in an hour. The usual place?” 

“Yes. Please hurry. We need to talk.” Lexa muttered and hung up the phone. She gathered her stuff and lied to Harper about a meeting she needed to attend. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Cage and Titus talked amongst themselves and noticed how Costia’s eyes didn’t leave her retreating figure. She met those eyes that had haunted her so much as the elevator doors closed. 

Lexa arrived that the dive bar in which they had met, feeling out of place in her black pantsuit. A man whistled at her as she walked and Lexa flashed her pepper spray. She sat in her usual booth and waited for her friend, her phone burning a hole in her pocket. She still hadn’t replied to Clarke, not even opening the messages. 

Lexa argued internally with herself, reasoning why she didn’t need to reply. She knew she was scared and guilty of still being distraught over Costia when she had promised the broken shards of her heart to Clarke. She was finally moving on and now it was over. _Everything comes with a price_ she thought. 

Her love of Costia had almost ended the company, making her seem untrustworthy in the eyes of Dante. Her feelings-no, attraction, -she told herself, of Clarke came with the price of seeing Costia again and having her heart broken again. Was it worth it, she found herself asking. Was the revival of her broken heart worth the pain that the two women would have to endure? 

Lexa found it hard to agree and did not read the messages. Clarke was nothing but a girl who was painting her apartment. A pretty girl, sure. A pretty girl who had kissed her and who tasted like the sun itself, but that was it. The broken shards of her heart will stay as they were, as they were supposed to stay, a reminder of her betrayal. 

She ordered a beer and nursed it as she waited for Echo to arrive. She was deep into her thoughts and didn’t’ notice her friend plopping down on the booth. 

“Okay, spill!” Echo urged, out of breath. “I got two tickets on my way over here, Bellamy’s gonna be pissed.” 

“Let’s order first.” Lexa said, not in any hurry to talk about her love life bouts. Echo groaned, but didn’t argue. She knew Lexa too well and knew it had to be serious because Lexa was drinking beer, and she never drank beer. She always said it tasted like the devil’s piss, not that Echo had any experience. 

The waitress arrived and the two girls ordered the chicken sandwich, Echo adding a margarita to her order. The two girls were quiet until Echo’s margarita was dropped off, Echo raised her eyebrows, waiting. 

“Costia’s back.” Lexa said plainly, taking another swig of her beer. Echo gaped and sucked a bit of her margarita through the tiny black straw. It was quiet as Echo tried to think of what to say. 

She settled for an “Hmm.” Lexa rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“Yes. Cage hired her to be his fucking assistant while he goes on a work retreat.” She shook her head, blinking rapidly. “I’m gonna be working one on one with her while he’s gone.” 

“He just fucking left and now he’s going again?” Lexa nodded sternly, her jaw clenching. “Have you spoken to Dante about her?” she asked. 

“No.” Lexa scoffed. “I’d be an idiot to bring Dante into this and Cage knows this.” She clenched her jaw again before speaking. “He’d say, “Is this your weakness again, Lexa?’ He’d have me removed as CEO.” 

“Who cares? Don’t you hate it?” Echo didn’t understand why her friend didn’t just leave, she knew how miserable she was, how much she despised it. Echo also knew that Lexa had parental issues, especially with Dante. She hated failing people and she failed him once, she could not fail him again, no matter the cost. Not even if the cost was her own sanity or romantic life. 

“I don’t hate it, Echo.” She argued and licked her lips before hesitating. Echo’s eye gleamed as she watched her friend internally struggle. 

“This isn’t just about Costia, is it?” she asked gently. 

“No.” Lexa looked away, swallowing loudly. She turned back to Echo, gazing deep into her eyes. “I met someone.” She confessed, Echo raised an eyebrow at this. 

“Someone? What’s her name?” 

“Clarke.” Lexa said simply, her heart beating faster at the mention of her name. “Clarke Griffin. She’s a secretary.” Lexa licked her lips again. Echo watched her with narrowed eyes. 

“And?” she prodded. 

“We kind of started something. Actually, no.” she shook her head. “We have delayed something.” she clarified. 

“What?” 

“We-“Lexa took a deep breath. “She kissed me and I may have reacted badly.” 

“What did you do to her?” 

“I kicked her out of my apartment, sort of. I mean, I-“she sighed again, feeling weighed down and tired repeating it yet again. “I freaked the fuck out.” 

“Costia.” Echo said realization, nodding slowly. 

“No, this was before she had arrived.” she shook her head. “I pushed her away from me on my own. Clarke is so nice and warm and she deserves better than me.” She admitted. 

“Better than you?” Echo scoffed. “You’re a fucking catch, Lex.” 

“That’s not what I mean. I mean she deserves someone who can love her wholly and entirely. Not someone who breaks down at the sight of her ex. She’s been hurt before, like me, and Echo, she deserves the world.” She said the last part with sincerity, her eyes were wide and unabashedly alive. 

“What about you?” Echo asked softly, Lexa cocked her head, confused. “Don’t you deserve the best like she does? Don’t you deserve each other? Bring the broken halves of your hearts together.” She gripped her friends hand in hers and squeezed. 

“I don’t know.” Lexa admitted softly. “I’m a fucking coward. I can’t even open her text messages.” She growled. 

“Costia.” Echo said knowing and Lexa nodded. “Fuck Costia.”` 

“Echo…” 

“No. Fuck her. She fucked you over too many times to count.” Echo shook her head in anger. “She stole files right after she fucked you. You, little Lex, napping after sex, and she was opening your laptop and stealing information. She doesn’t deserve you.” 

“Echo-“ 

“I’m not done, Lexa.” Echo raised an eyebrow. “You’re right. Clarke does deserve better, but so do you.” Echo shook her head. 

“I told her I wanted to wait.” 

“Understandable.” Echo agreed, nodding. 

“But-“Lexa hesitated, blinking rapidly. “What if she doesn’t want to wait?” she murmured. 

“She will.” Echo nodded. “Because you’re worth it.” 

“Pretty sure that’s a makeup slogan.” Lexa muttered. 

“It’s true. If this girl isn’t an idiot, she’ll see that you’re a total catch worth waiting for.” She drank a bit of her melting margarita. “So, tell me about her.” 

“Uhm. She’s twenty five-“ 

“Younger. Nice.” 

“Anyway, she’s an ex-med student. She dropped out and moved to Portland with her ex, who dumped her as soon as they arrived.” 

“Ouch.” 

“We meet every Thursday because she’s painting my apartment, well part of it.” 

“Really? Fucking finally!” 

“She’s also a secretary at SugarKane Paper.” Lexa shrugged, saying it a little quietly. 

“Your competitor?” 

“Yes.” Lexa sighed, Echo eyed her wearingly. “You see, this is why I didn’t want to say anything.” 

“Hmm.” Echo mused, drinking her margarita. It was quiet as the two women stared at each other. Finally, Echo spoke. 

“God, I’m gonna sound like that fucking egghead, Titus.” Echo grumbled. “Make sure that she doesn’t use you in the way that Costia did.” 

“She won’t.” Lexa argued, knowing that Clarke was not interested in the paper company and would rather be at home drawing on walls. “I don’t think anybody knows about us but her friend Raven, maybe.” 

“Just be careful, Costia was an innocent little coffee nerd before too.” 

“So, you don’t think I should pursue anything with her?” 

“I think you should. You’ve both have been through the same things, why not help each other heal?” she shrugged. 

“You’re right.” Lexa sighed, taking her phone out her pocket and gazing at it. 

“Open the messages, you idiot. Text her and ask her out on a nice date whether you can show off you Astronomy skills. Take her someplace she’ll kiss you senseless so you could shut up about your big, stupid astronomy words.” 

“Astronomy is not stupid.” She muttered but unlocked her phone nonetheless. Echo watched as Lexa half smiled at the message, any idea of Costia thrown away. Echo couldn’t help but let out a smile of her own, she reveled in her friend being happy. She had too many things taken from her, too many times she had been unhappy. It was time that she be selfish and think about herself for once. 

“So?” Echo asked. 

“I don’t think I can ask her out. Maybe I’ll just bring some pizza and a bottle of wine on Thursday.” 

“Nuh-uh. You’re not tricking her into a date.” Echo argued and grabbed Lexa’s phone from her hand. She pressed the call button, activating the speakerphone and Lexa watched in bewilderment. It rang twice and Clarke answered in a husky “Finally stop giving me the silent treatment, Lex?” 

Lexa felt herself stiffen at the sound of her voice and Echo merely raised an eyebrow before handing the phone back to Lexa. 

“Hello? Did you pocket dial me? Those tight slacks are gonna be not only the end of me but you, Lexa.” Echo heard the smile in her voice. 

“Uhm-“Lexa cleared her throat and glared at Echo for putting her on the spot. “No. I- What are you doing tonight?” she blurted out and Echo shot her a thumbs up. 

“Tonight?” Clarke asked, surprised. 

“Yes.” Lexa sat up straight. 

“Nothing. Was thinking of going to Raven’s, watch the Kardashians and get blackout drunk.” 

“Would you like-“she shook her head, starting again. “Would you be interested in watching the Kardashians…with me?” she cringed, cursing herself. She hated reality TV and would only watch the news or nature shows on her television back home. But watching crappy TV with Clarke whilst drinking didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

“Lexa, are you asking me if I want to watch trashy TV with you? This early in the relationship?” 

“It’s not a relationship.” Lexa heard herself muttering and Echo shook her head at her friend’s stupidity. 

“I know. I know.” Clarke sighed wistfully, letting the call drag out for a few seconds. Lexa motioned for Echo’s help, who merely shrugged. “Should I bring white wine or something a little stronger?” 

“What?” Lexa croaked. 

“Maybe some Smirnoff? Trashy TV deserves trashy drinks, don’t ya think?” 

“So, was that a yes?” Lexa asked. 

“Duh.” Clarke clarified. 

“Great. Thanks.” Lexa blinked and Echo face palmed. It was obvious her friend’s game was not what it used to be. 

“So, was that a yes to the Smirnoff?” Clarke asked and Lexa stuttered. “You know what, I’ll bring both.” 

“Great. Thanks.” Lexa said again, flinching. “I’ll see you at seven.” 

“Seven? The Kardashians come out at eight, Lexa.” Clarke sighed dramatically. “But I’ll arrive at seven if you miss me so much.” She laughed a breathy laugh into the receiver. 

“I-I-“Lexa stuttered again. Clarke laughed. “See you tonight.” She finally said. 

“Great. Thanks.” Clarke imitated her voice and laughed again. “See ya, Lexie.” With that she hung up and Echo couldn’t help but grin. 

“So proud of you, Lex. She sounds like a hoot.” 

“She’s…something.” Lexa agreed, smiling. The waitress arrived, food in hand, Lexa turned to her and said “Ma’am, can I get a Cosmo? This beer tastes like the devil’s piss.” Echo smiled into her sandwich, her friend was back. 

\-- 

Lexa walked Echo to her car, talking about her upcoming nuptials. 

“So, am I still a bridesmaid?” 

“Duh. I can’t believe you didn’t want to be my maid of honor.” 

“I can’t-“ 

“I know, I know. Too much work. Bellamy’s sister is an okay second choice, I guess. She’s kinda grumpy and hates everything frilly and pretty but she’s good enough.” She elbowed Lexa. “She’s bi and I’d introduce you but she’d eat you alive.” 

“Thanks for the warning. I will stay far away from her.” 

“You better come to my bachelorette party. I’ll even hire a female stripper for you.” 

“Please don’t. I’ll come but only to make sure things don’t get out of hand, I know how you get when you’re drunk.” 

“Okay, mom.” The stopped at Echo’s car and Echo turned to her friend. “Have fun tonight, Lexa. Don’t tell anyone about Clarke, okay? The men at your office would jump at the opportunity to dethrone you as CEO.” 

“I know.” Lexa replied. “I just don’t know how I’m gonna do it, with Costia.” 

“Who cares about her? She doesn’t need to know either. Clarke is funny and honestly, I haven’t met the girl but I’m rooting for you.” She shook her head a little before sobering and turning serious. “Clarke is not Costia.” 

“She isn’t.” Lexa agreed, nodding. The fear of Clarke being like Costia was long gone, especially after speaking to her. Lexa knew that Clarke didn’t see her as an opportunity to further the place she worked at, but as a person, a real girl with feelings. She no longer felt guilty of talking to Clarke. Echo was right, it was time she started forming her own life, and it was time she took ownership of her feelings. 

Cage knew what he was doing by bringing Costia back, he was trying to break her. Titus and he would be gone for two months and Costia would be the one working for him. He knew that Lexa’s feelings would resurface, making her weak and stupid. Then he could take over, yet again. 

Although it was not what she wanted to do with her life originally, Lexa was proud of the company and the way it was flourishing. She didn’t want to lose it. She was the one who had combined ten small paper companies into Woods and had created an even larger and powerful company. She was missing one, Azgeda, but she was sure they would come to her soon enough. 

“Good. Call me soon, bitch. I’ve missed you.” Echo said, unlocking her car. 

“As have I.” Lexa agreed, watching as her friend waved goodbye and drove off. 

\- 

“Okay, so those two are sisters?” Lexa asked, confused. Clarke groaned again. 

“Lexa, they’re all sisters.” 

“Okay and that’s…Kendall?” 

“No, that’s Kylie.” Clarke replied, amused at Lexa’s furrowed brows. 

“They all look the same.” Lexa grumbled, taking a bite of the pizza Clarke had brought. 

“They _are_ sisters.” Clarke’s smiled. 

“Still.” Lexa argued. 

“You’re so funny, Lexa.” 

“Glad to see my confusion amuses you.” 

Clarke looked at Lexa from the corner of her eye and noticed the smile peeking out. She felt light and happy, no doubt due to the brunette to her left. 

“Clarke?” Lexa hesitated. 

“Hmm?” 

“Does anyone know of..” she led off and Clarke looked at in confusion before noticing the blush of Lexa’s cheeks. 

“Oh.” She said. “No, only Raven.” 

“Good. So Octavia?” 

“Nope.” She looked at her for a moment. “I won’t tell them that we’re speaking. My personal matters are not Octavia’s business. She won’t try to use me to get to you, if that’s what you were worried about” Lexa played with the hem of her shirt, a little embarrassed, she then sighed. 

“Sorry, I just-“ 

“Hey, no problem. I know it’s a bit sketchy, with me working for SugarKane but it’s not a big deal, at all. I won’t use you, Lexa.” their eyes met and Lexa melted internally, nodding slowly. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit anxious at the prospect of being used again. Clarke stared at her a few moments, “Does this have to do about the bad experience before?” 

“A little bit.” 

“I’m not going to use you, Lexa. I don’t even know what a ream of paper is, much less client information.” She laid her hand on top of Lexa’s squeezing once and Lexa relaxed. 

“Okay.” She said softly. “Perhaps-“she hesitated and Clarke rose her eyebrows for her to continue. “Perhaps I will tell you the whole story before. You did tell me about Niylah.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I want to. You deserve the right to know.” They stayed looking at each other until Clarke nodded slowly. 

Clarke couldn’t help but find her the prettiest at this very moment, slightly tipsy and with pizza sauce on her lips. She wanted to kiss her but knew that this would scare away the tiny progress they had made. So instead she turned back to the TV and took a swig of the white wine bottle next to the bed. 

“Okay, so that one isn’t a sister, that’s Kris, their mom.” Clarke clarified and didn’t notice Lexa’s eyes on her lips and the adoration in her eyes. 

\- 

Clarke awoke the next morning to someone poking her back. She groaned and swatted their hand away, covering her head with the white comforter. They poked harder and Clarke groaned, “Go away, Raven! Can’t you see I’m hungover as shit.” 

“I’m not Raven.” Clarke stopped and reached onto the other side of the bed, grabbing a thin shoulder. The person next to her groaned sleepily and cuddled towards her hand. “Not her, either.” 

“My first threesome and I was too drunk to remember it.” Clarke said mortified and a little sad. 

“Not a threesome.” The voice said with a smile. Clarke took the covers off and came face to face with a smiling blonde woman. Clarke screamed, falling to the floor. “I’m Anya.” 

“Oh, my god. Where am I?” Clarke asked, noticing she was still fully clothed and had her dried contacts still in her eyes. She didn’t recognize the white bare walls and the TV hooked on the wall that was still on. 

“In Lexa’s apartment.” Anya said, sitting on her bed. Clarke shakenly stood up and looked across the room, noticing a sleeping Lexa on the bed. She remembered watching TV until late, drinking two bottles of wine and falling asleep next to Lexa. 

“What time is it?” 

“Six.” 

“I’ve got to get to work.” Clarke said, searching for her shoes. 

“Are you Clarke?” Clarke stopped searching for her shows and nodded, confused as to why this woman knew who she was. 

“Yes. Are you Lexa’s friend?” Clarke asked, finding one of shoes and putting it on dazedly. 

“No. I’m her mom.” 

“Oh, this is awkward but definitely not the first time it’s happened to me.” Clarke said, remembering her ex’s mom finding them tangled in bed, not that anything happened between her and Lexa but Anya didn’t know that. “Oh wait.” Clarke snapped in her fingers once, remembering. “You’re Lexa’s adoptive mom.” 

“Yes.” Anya leaned back on the bed, looking towards a still sleeping Lexa. “Did you give her sleeping pills? Lexa never sleeps in.” Clarke snorted, tugging her other shoe on. 

“Sleep in? It’s six in the morning.” 

“Lexa’s usually awake by four to meditate.” 

“Meditate?” Clarke mumbled, “What a nerd.” Anya heard the slight adoration in her voice and smiled faintly. 

“So, you’re dating?” 

“Dating?” Clarke snorted. “No.” She shook her head rapidly. “Lexa and I-“she shook her head and sighed. 

“Oh.” Anya nodded slowly, understanding her daughter all too well. “She does that, pushes people she cares about away. She gives too much of herself and it scares her, that’s why she always chooses to stay alone.” Anya stared at the wall sadly and Clarke remembered Lexa’s biological father taking her away young. 

“She’s special.” Clarke agreed, nodding. “She acts hard and tough but she’s a huge softie.” Clarke looked at Lexa’s back under the cover and smiled. 

“Yes.” Anya agreed, noticing the look in Clarke’s eyes. “She is.” Clarke shook her head once and grabbed her purse from the floor. 

“I should go. It was nice to meet you, Anya.” Clarke said nodding her way. Anya stood up. 

“Nice to meet you, Clarke. I hope this isn’t the last time we see each other.” 

“As do I.” Clarke admitted, smiling. She looked towards Lexa once again and turned on her heel, leaving the apartment. 

“She’s gone. You can stop fake sleeping.” She ripped the covers off of Lexa and Lexa groaned, covering her face. “You’re fully clothed, I was scared that you weren’t.” 

“How did you know I was awake?” 

“You smiled when she grabbed you shoulder and cuddled towards her like a cat. Plus, you never sleep in.” Lexa frowned and rolled over to her side, opening one eye to look at her smirking mother. 

“Stop that.” 

“I’m not doing anything.” 

“The look on your face is enough, mom.” 

“When are you gonna ask her out?” 

“When are you gonna stop butting into my business.” 

“I’m your mother, we do this shit. My mom did it to me, now it’s my turn to do it to you.” 

“Ugh. Why are you even here?” Lexa asked, sitting up. 

“Echo called me. She told me about Costia, I figured you needed a hug. But, I guess I was too late and it seems _Clarke_ “she smiled bigger when she said her name, “beat me to it.” 

“Ugh.” Lexa flopped to her side, ignoring her mother. She hesitated for a bit before saying “What did you think of her?” 

“Clarke? I like her, she really likes you, Lexa.” 

“Really?” asked Lexa, trying to keep the hope out of her voice. 

“If the look in her eyes was proof enough, then yes.” Anya sat on her bed and Lexa sighed, smiling slightly. “Do you work today?” 

“Yes, unfortunately.” She rolled over and put her head on Anya’s lap. “I’m hungover as shit.” 

“There’s like sixty bottle of wine in here and _Smirnoff_?” Anya shook her head once. “I haven’t drunk that since law school. And you’re watching E!? Who are you?” 

“Ugh, stop it. My head is killing me.” Anya ran her nails through Lexa’s scalp and Lexa shuddered, enjoying the feeling. “You haven’t done this in forever. Since I broke up with Luna.” 

“Oh, I remember. You stayed in bed and cried for six days straight.” 

“I did.” Lexa smiled. “I should get up for work.” 

“Can I come with you? I wasted good money on a flight over here.” 

“Sure. Titus and Cage are scared of you, so they won’t be a bother. Just don’t distract me too much.” 

“Awesome. Plus, I want to scare the living shit out of Costia.” 

“Please, don’t do that, mom.” 

“I don’t make any promises.” 

\-- 

“Wait, so you slept in her bed but no boning was done?” 

“Yes.” Clarke answered. She was at work, her feet on her desk, talking to Raven on the phone. Kane hadn’t shown up yet and Octavia was out at a meeting. That meant that it was relaxation time. 

“That’s so unlike you, Clarke. You don’t sleep with someone unless you’re trying to bang them, myself included.” 

“I didn’t try to bang you.” 

“Are you sure? Cause I remember waking up to your hand on my boob.” 

“I was cuddling with you! I’m a cuddler, Raven!” 

“Hey I’m not complaining, at least you didn’t mash my boob like Wick does.” 

“He’s a masher?” 

“The guy’s a masher. Good in other things but my poor boobies have to suffer.” Clarke laughed in the receiver. 

“But no, I didn’t sleep with Lexa. We just fell asleep.” 

“Well that’s lame. I was at least expecting a little ass-play or something. Maybe some dry-humping.” 

“We didn’t even kiss, Rave.” Clarke bit on the end of a pen, leaning back on her chair. “We got drunk and fell asleep.” 

“Did you fondle her in your sleep like you did to me?” 

“No. Her mom actually woke us up.” 

“Whoa! Her mom?” Raven laughed into the receiver, scaring Sinclair who was trying to put together an old computer. “Sorry, bro,” she apologized, shooting him a grin. 

“Well, her adoptive mom but her mom, nonetheless. We weren’t doing anything anyways so it’s not a bad thing.” 

“Sure, sure.” Raven laughed again. “Remember Jessica? How her mom caught doing the beast with two backs?” Clarke groaned, rolling her eyes. 

“Yes. I also remember being called the ‘d word’ by her strictly religious mom.” Clarke’s other line beeped and she rolled her eyes, of course. “Got to go, Rave. Duty calls.” 

“Hey come down here for lunch I brought you food.” 

“Argh, thanks I owe you, babe.” 

“Just don’t grab my boob during my sleep again.” Clarke rolled her eyes and answered the other line in her fake cheery voice. 

“SugarKane Paper, how can I help you?” 

“Is this Clarke Griffin?” an annoyed voice asked. 

“Yes…” 

“Ma’am please come down to Polis University Hospital. You are registered as an emergency contact for one of patients and we need here as soon as possible.” 

“Uhm, sure. May I ask who?” Clarke asked, trying to remember who had her as an emergency contact. The only people she could think have was Raven and her mom, but she was sure her mom didn’t live in DC anymore. 

“As soon as possible, ma’am. It is dire.” The nurse said rudely. Clarke huffed and hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse, turned the voicemail on and left the building. Her heart beat was all the way to the hospital. For some reason she couldn’t stop thinking of Lexa and wondering if it was her. She was sure that it wasn’t because why would she put her as her contact. Clarke couldn’t help but worry either way. 

She raced into the emergency room and stated her name to the nurse at the front desk. The nurse led her into a room. A man was lying on the bed, his dark hair matted with sweat. 

“Clarke!” he called, waving and smiling. 

“Kane?” she asked, stepping into the room. She couldn’t believe she had almost gotten into two crashes for _Kane_. “You have me as your emergency contact?” 

“You’re my best friend Clarke.” He stated, dumfounded. “Plus, my maid wouldn’t give me her number.” Clarke sighed, not believing her luck and feeling kind of sad for the man sitting in front of her. 

“Okay, well-“she sighed again. “What happened?” 

“I got into a car crash and now my leg’s broken.” He pointed to his left leg which was wrapped up. 

“Oh, wow.” She stepped closer to him. “You okay?” 

“I’m so gnarly good, Clarke.” 

“Gnarly? Are you high?” Kane lazily smiled and nodded. Clarke led out a chuckle. 

“Clarke.” He whispered, gesturing her closer. Clarke stepped closer, raising an eyebrow. “My doctor is super-hot, you’re not going to believe it, you’re gonna love her.” He nodded and smiled at her. 

“What happened to your beard?” she asked, noticing how patchy it looked. 

“I didn’t have a razor and I heard that fire works too, so I figured I’d try.” He fingered his patchy beard and Clarke shook her head, not believing his stupidity. 

“Mr. Kane. Your leg is perfectly fine now and-“the doctor stepped in the room, clipboard in hand. Kane grinned and Clarke rolled her eyes, turning around. 

“Mom?” Clarke gasped. Her mother did a double take, her eyes glistening. Clarke hadn’t seen her in years and Clarke couldn’t believe that she was here in front of her. She looked the same, save for a few grey strands in her hair. 

“Clarke.” Abby gasped, reaching for her. Clarke flinched and stepped back, her eyes hardening. Her mom had cut her off years ago when she dropped out med school. Abby hadn’t reached out to her since and Clarke didn’t want her to. 

“You know each other?” Kane asked, gaping. 

“We used to.” Clarke answered, turning away from her mom. Abby swallowed her hurt and slowly brought her hand down. 

“And you are related to Mr. Kane in what way?” Abby asked, she wondered if Clarke had gotten married in the years in which they had not spoken. 

“Clarke is my best friend.” Kane answered, smiling dopily. Clarke stayed with her back to them, wiping the tears spilling from her eyes. “She also works for me.” Abby stared at Clarke’s back with longing and nodded towards Kane, a little confused. 

“Can we go?” Clarke asked, turning back and crossing her arms. 

“Well, yes but we need to talk-“ 

“Great. Let’s go Kane.” She walked around her mom and helped Kane into the wheelchair at the side of the bed. 

“Clarke-“ 

“Thank you, Dr. Griffin.” Clarke said icily and wheeled a confused and slightly drugged Kane out of the room. She accidentally bumped him into the wall and he let out an ‘Ouch, my leg.’ 

“Shut it.” Clare whispered, her eyes still blurry. Kane pouted and sucked on the lollypop he had gotten from the nurse. 

Abby stared in pain and longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record. i don't think smirnoffs are trashy, they're literally all i drink haha.


	8. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally

“You’re talking to my mom?” Clarke screeched, she could not believe it. Kane stood against her desk, scratching under his cast with a device Raven had created. 

“I went to get my cast checked and- Can you blame me, Clarke? Your mom is hot.” Kane said, scratching his leg fiercely. “I’m so itchy! I think I have ants in my cast, Clarke. I was eating pancakes with this fork thing earlier and I think I got ants from the maple syrup.” 

“What the hell, Kane? That’s my mom.” Clarke ignored the other statement, used to Kane’s idiocy. 

“But she’s _so_ pretty Clarke and she smells like roses.” Kane protested, pointing at Clarke with his device. Clarke turned away from the smelly thing and shuddered. 

“I don’t give a shit. That’s my mom! I can’t believe you, Kane!” 

“But, Clarke-“he protested. 

“I’m gonna be sick! You got in a car accident a month ago! Have you been talking this entire time?” she all but yelled, Octavia glared from her office. 

“No…” Kane lied, his eyes shifting around the room. He scratched his leg harder, groaning when he couldn’t reach a part. “Here, Clarke. Can you scratch for me? My arms are getting tired.” He offered the device to her and she shook her head, still not believing. 

“Oh, my god!” 

“She asked about you.” Kanye remarked, using his device to eat a candy from Clarke’s office candy stash. 

“I don’t care. Don’t talk to my mother about me!” she screeched again, hand splayed out over her eyes. 

“She has this picture on her wall of you next to her bedside…” 

“You’re sleeping with her?” 

“I’m not sleeping with her, Clarke! Don’t be dramatic.” Kane rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, good.” Maybe it wasn’t that bad, at least they weren’t sleeping together. They were talking but not sharing a bed, so it wasn’t so bad. 

“We don’t sleep at all. We usually stay up all night-“ 

“Ah! I’m taking an early lunch!” Clarke grabbed her purse and her phone. Kane hobbled behind her as she walked towards the elevator. 

“It’s not like we can do much, my leg is in a cast after all.” 

“Ah! I can’t hear you! I can’t hear you! I can’t hear you!” She covered her ears. 

“Wait, Clarke! We need to talk about this! She wants to meet with you!” Kane protested, struggling with the glass door. 

“I don’t care! Gah! Don’t talk to my mother about me. And don’t talk to me about my mother!” she yelled, pressing the elevator button furiously. The doors finally opened and Clarke stepped inside, Kane tried to run, tripping over his casted leg. He handed with a ‘huff’ and Clarke only felt partly guilty, he was sleeping with her mother, after all. 

The doors closed in his face as he called out her name. 

\- 

“Miss Woods, I need the reports for the month of May.” 

“I don’t have those in my office, I have them at home. I’ll bring them tomorrow.” she buckled her satchel, eager to get away from the office and back at home. Her workday had been long and tiring, Clarke would be at her apartment soon and she could not wait for the blonde’s smile. She had been a few times to paint, advancing quickly on the wall. Lexa feared of what would happen once Clarke was done with the wall and deliberated asking her to paint the whole universe on her walls. 

They hadn’t discussed Anya waking Clarke up after their marathon. While Anya mercilessly teased Lexa the two days she was in DC. 

“I need them today. Mr. Wallace would like to see them before the shareholders meeting.” 

“It’s very late, Costia and I have things to do. I will tell Cage myself that I will turn them in tomorrow.” Costia lingered, knowing Lexa’s wrath but also aware of Cage’s. Finally, Lexa sighed. “Fine. Follow me. Let it be haste, I have a visitor coming and I-“she stopped, face hardening. She chastised herself for falling into old habits. “Follow me.” She just said. 

Costia lingered behind, a little suspicious but followed Lexa into the elevator. They stayed quiet the whole way down, Lexa looking at the floor and Costia biting her lip, gazing from the corner of her eye. Finally, the doors opened and Lexa walked towards her car, not sparing her a second glance. 

Lexa was stiff and sat in silence the whole ride home. It was a weird sensation to look in the rearview mirror and see Costia’s white car. She felt like she had stepped into a time machine. They took the elevator together, not speaking. 

“You still have the same apartment.” Costia recalled as Lexa unlocked it. 

“Yes.” 

“Of course, this is your home.” Costia added, Lexa disagreed. Her apartment was not home but did not speak on it. Lexa opened the door and Costia stood at it, eyes marveling at how similar it looked. “You haven’t changed a thing.” 

“Stay here.” Lexa ordered, ignoring Costia as she looked in curiosity at the unfinished painting on the wall. She rummaged through her drawer, grabbing the may file. She walked to the door quickly, desperate to get Costia out. 

“Here.” She said, all but pushing Costia out. It was ten till Clarke was to show and she did not want an awkward explanation of why Costia was here. Not to mention, who she was or who they had been to each other. She still hadn’t told Clarke about Costia working for her, or the pain she had endured. 

“Thank you.” Costia’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the wall art in the corner. “What’s that?” she asked, stepping closer to it. 

“It’s nothing.” Lexa said, holding the door more open. Costia ignored her, still gazing in wonder, she walked closer to it. 

“Oh. It’s stars.” Costia swallowed dryly and turned to look at Lexa again. She turned back towards the wall and grabbed a book from the shelf. Her eyes widened as she looked at the collection of works. “You still like astronomy?” 

“Yes.” She glanced at the door. 

“This is great.” Costia remarked, absentmindedly touching the dried paint. Lexa ground her teeth, wanting to tear Costia’s hand from there. She didn’t want Costia touching the paint, it was Clarke, and it was them. Costia would ruin it. “Who is painting this?” 

“Me.” Said a familiar voice. The two girls turned. Clarke stood, bag on her shoulder. Costia narrowed her eyes a bit. 

“Clarke.” Lexa said, wringing her hands nervously. Clarke turned her eyes from Costia to Lexa. 

“Are you busy or something?” Clarke asked, leaning against the door frame. She twisted her jaw a little, raising an eyebrow. 

“No! She was just leaving.” Lexa explained, standing beside Clarke, who looked at Costia with guarded eyes. Costia walked towards the two women, the book still clenched in her fingers. Clarke’s grip on her canvas bag tightened, her eyes becoming harder. 

“I’m Costia.” Costia offered, shooting Clarke a shy smile, she offered her hand and Clarke just looked at it. Costia dropped it awkwardly. 

“Clarke.” Clarke nodded her way and licked her lips. 

“Are you two dating..?” Costia asked, noticing the closeness of their bodies. Lexa fought to say “None of your business”, but Clarke beat her to it. 

“Nope.” Clarke said dryly laughing, she walked away from Lexa, and making sure they did not touch. She set her bag down on the sofa. “Nothing like that. I just paint the wall for her.” 

“Oh.” Costia said, relaxing. Lexa looked at Clarke with hurt, not believing the words came out of her mouth. 

“Yes. We _are_ nothing.” Lexa agreed, her eyes dangerously close to wet, she blinked and it was gone. Clarke didn’t say anything and stared at the two of them with apathetic eyes, withdrawing into herself. 

“I should start painting, I have things to do.” Clarke said, gathering some paints from out of her bag and walking over to the corner. Her movements were sharp and awkward, all elbows and knees. Costia didn’t take her eyes off of Lexa, raising one eyebrow. 

“Me too.” Costia said, gathering her bag. “It was nice to meet you, Clarke. “ 

“Yep.” Clarke said, waving over her shoulder. 

“See you tomorrow, Lexa.” Costia handed Lexa’s book back to her, her hand touching Lexa’s. In turn, Lexa flinched away from her, wrapping her arms around the book. Costia started to speak, stopping. She then left, closing the door quietly after her. 

It was quiet in the apartment as the two girls ignored each other, not speaking of the enormous elephant taking over the room. Lexa swallowed and watched as Clarke filled her palette with color, ignoring Lexa. She couldn’t help but feel as if it was her wrong doing, even as she had done nothing. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Lexa asked tiredly. 

“No.” Clarke answered, still not looking at her. With that, Lexa turned on her heel and marched to her restroom, locking the door after her. 

She looked at her cloudy reflection in the mirror, panicking. She wondered what had changed in the few days they had seen each other. Had Clarke found a more suitable mate? Had she found someone else to share her time with? Had Clarke given up on her? 

She looked in the mirror, not caring how splotchy her cheeks were and walked out of the room. 

“Nothing?” she asked Clarke, huffing. “We’re nothing?” Clarke didn’t turn but stilled her painting, dripping purple paint on the floorboards. 

“We are nothing, Lexa. You’ve said it yourself.” 

“I said no such thing.” Lexa argued, now behind Clarke. She stared at Clarke’s stiff shoulders, how her hand gripped the paintbrush. She stepped forward, her breasts now slightly pressed against Clarke’s back. Lexa couldn’t help but think of how easy it’d be to wrap her arms around Clarke’s waist but knew how dangerous it’d be. “You promised to wait for me.” Lexa said, her voice breaking slightly. 

The fear of Clarke not catching her, not being there to put her warm arms around her, it nearly drove her insane. She had met the girl just two months prior and could not imagine a life or even a day without her wondrous blue eyes. 

“It doesn’t seem like you’re want me to wait for you, Lexa. You made that perfectly clear with Costia in the building.” Clarke still didn’t turn but started to paint again, her strokes loud, long and angry. Lexa scoffed at the idea of her dating Costia. 

Clarke turned at the sound, surprised at Lexa’s closeness. 

“Costia and I are nothing.” Lexa’s eyes were so green and vivacious as she said it, all anger gone. She realized that Clarke was merely jealous of Costia and that she liked her as much as Lexa did. Her heart jumped at the idea of a jealous Clarke who would go insane if anyone else touched her. 

“That’s what I said about us.” Clarke argued lowly. 

“Costia-“Lexa blew of gust of her lips, cringing slightly as she began to tell the tale of her and her old love. “We _were_ together. She used me, Clarke. Her father made sure that she used me for information.” 

“That’s terrible.” Clarke’s face scrunched up in disgust before transforming to anger. “What was she doing in your apartment then? Did she want more information?” 

“No. I don’t get along with my brother, Clarke. He knew how much Costia meant to me so he hired her to get me removed as CEO. He knew that Costia made me weak before and he wants her to do it again.” 

“Lincoln?” 

“No, my biological brother, Cage. He was removed after running the company so recklessly that he almost broke it. He was addicted to drugs and did most of them on the job. Dante removed him and appointed me when I was twenty.” 

“You were a baby.” Clarke said slowly, realizing just how fast Lexa had to grow up. 

“I met Costia a little while later. I didn’t know who she was, I thought she was an English major at TonDC University. I didn’t know her father was the owner of one of the most furious competitors. By the time I found out, it was too late. The only thing that saved it was when I connected ten other companies into it, my biggest accomplishment. It not only saved the company but drove Costia’s father out of business.” Lexa stated, her eyes still so green and bright. She couldn’t help but ramble about Costia, ready to share. 

“Thank you for telling me. I see why you were so skeptical of me at first, or maybe still are.” 

“Not anymore.” Lexa said, surprising the blonde. Clarke swallowed roughly, taken off guard. 

“I feel horrible.” Clarke shook her head a little, still dripping paint onto the floor with her paintbrush. 

“You don’t have to-“Lexa started, guilty for Clarke’s guilt. 

“I should’ve told the bitch that we banged on the regular. I should’ve told her that I was gonna fuck you against this wall after I was finished with it.” 

“Clarke, you are ridiculous.” Lexa was flustered, the image of Clarke hoisting her against the wall and having her way with her warmed her belly. 

“I can’t believe I missed that amazing opportunity.” 

“I don’t think that would have been wise.” Lexa said. “She would’ve told Cage. He would’ve known that I cared for you and he would’ve used you for leverage against me. “ 

“You care for me?” 

“I-I-I-I thought it was obvious.” Lexa mumbled, cheeks ablaze. Clarke smiled a little, chuckling softly at the abashed expression in her face. “Why are you laughing? You’re the one who nearly put her on fire with your eyes.” 

“Are you implying that I’m jealous?” 

“I’m not implying, I’m straight out saying it.” 

“You never do anything ‘straight out’ do anything, Lexa.” she teased. “And I don’t get jealous, Lexa. Costia isn’t even that cute. Not to mention, that you’re the one who got jealous of Raven, who is and was, only my friend.” Clarke rambled, smearing her cheek with paint as she moved her paintbrush around. Lexa smiled and grabbed onto Clarke’s hips, quieting her up and making her look up in amazement. Slowly, Lexa brought her hand to Clarke’s cheek, smearing the paint onto her cheek, Clarke closed her eyes at the movement, relaxing into her embrace. 

Slowly, Lexa brought Clarke’s lips to hers, kissing her softly. Her lips were soft and pliant against Lexa’s and Lexa fought against pushing her against the wall. Clarke gasped into the kiss, dropping her paintbrush on the floor and wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

Lexa brought her closer, her tongue seeking entrance into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke opened her mouth eagerly and kissed her back hungrily, clouding Lexa’s thoughts and making her lower belly warm. 

Lexa thought that Clarke tasted even better than before and cursed herself for pushing her away the last time. Clarke kissed her harder, letting out little sounds as her hands gripped the back of her neck. She pulled on some of Lexa’s baby hairs and Lexa didn’t mind. Lexa actually loved it and the feel of Clarke’s desperate hands on her neck made her let out a little moan. It was tantalizing and intoxicating, burning her up from the insides. She wanted nothing more than to hold Clarke and kiss her until time run out. 

In that moment, Lexa realized that she did not want this to be a one-time thing. That she did not want to wait any longer, that she was ready to be with the blonde. Curse Titus, Cage and everyone who had made her fear love for the past five years. Curse everyone that had made her think that love was the weakness that would bring her to her knees. Love was not weakness, it was strength. Clarke was right. 

Clarke seemed to notice that Lexa retrieved into her thoughts and pulled away. 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked as Clarke crossed her arms and swallowed uneasily. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” She caressed Clarke’s cheek with her thumb. 

“No, it was good. Maybe more than so.” Lexa flushed. “I just-“, she hesitated. “Lexa you’re not doing this because of Costia, right? You’re not doing it because she’s here and you want to make her jealous? I know I brought it up before but I don’t want to do that in reality.” 

“No! Of course not!” Lexa shook her head at the idea. She felt guilty that Clarke had thought of that first and realized her mistake. “Clarke, I’ve spent the last five years alone. All this time I’ve been doing nothing but surviving. Being with you, kissing you, laughing with you, is the happiest I’ve been in a long, long time.” 

Clarke looked at her in surprise, eyes widening slightly. Lexa grabbed onto cheeks and pulled her closer, kissing her again, softly. She pulled back and looked into Clarke’s blue eyes. 

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving, don’t we deserve better than that?” Clarke asked softly, holding onto Lexa’s arms as they stayed on her cheeks. 

“Maybe we do.” Lexa agreed, her gaze affirmed on Clarke’s lips. Clarke captured her lips again and Lexa pulled her closer, their chests against each other’s. Lexa had never felt this way, this exhilarating feel of having someone this close to her, the feel of their heart beating against her skin, she never wanted it to end. 

Lexa’s phone rang, making the two girls jump and separate from each other in a haste. 

“Oh, god. Sorry. Let me get that real quick. “Lexa ran to her cellphone, cursing everyone to the seven hells. “It’s Dante.” 

“Get it.” Clarke motioned to the wall. “I’ll continue this.” 

“Okay.” Lexa was disappointed and wanted nothing else but to continue kissing Clarke, but duty called. Clarke smiled slightly and turned to the wall. She walked towards her room, answering the phone and pressing it to her ear. “Yes, Dante?” 

“Hello, Lexa. I heard the craziest news. I heard that Costia, the girl you were seeing before, is working for us now. Did Cage hire her?” 

“Yes, he did.” Lexa affirmed. 

“I’m sorry if it’s making you uncomfortable or feel odd having her there. I’ll make sure that she’s gone-“ 

“No need, Dante.” Lexa argued, looking at her reflection in her dressing room mirror. She pressed her fingers to her lips, thinking of Clarke in her living room. She wondered if Clarke’s heart was beating out of her chest like hers was. “Costia is not her father and I am not the same person I was before.” There was a lull in the conversation as Dante stayed confused. 

“Are you sure, Lexa?” He voice rose up at the end, not convinced at all. Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“I am sure of it. Costia is nothing to me.” 

“Very well, then. I must say this is, well, odd.” Dante cleared his throat. 

She looked towards her room door, listening to Clarke’s bracelets as they swung. “Was there anything else?” She could already feel the withdrawal of Clarke’s lips. 

“No. That was all.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow, Dante.” 

“Yes. I’ll see you.” He agreed, his voice slightly suspicious. Lexa hung up, turning her phone off to any other interruptions. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes in the mirror. She walked towards the living room, towards Clarke. 

Clarke stopped painting as she heard Lexa padding in her direction. She didn’t turn and Lexa was behind her once again, hesitating. She slowly wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, pulling her to her chest. Clarke relaxed and rested one hand on top of Lexa’s. 

“I painted all of your floor.” Clarke said, pointing to the mess she had created while kissing Lexa. Lexa shook her head, not caring. She was glad she’d have a reminder of the time they had kissed. 

“I don’t care.” Lexa pulled even closer, stroking Clarke’s hipbone with her index finger. Clarke’s fingers caressed her arm, running up and down it. 

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked, her voice raspier than usual, knowing very well that she was no longer asking about the paint on the floor. 

“More than anything.” Lexa affirmed into her ear, making the other girl shiver. She kissed under Clarke’s earlobe, and Clarke moved her hair to one side, giving her a wider range of her neck. 

“Me too, Lexa. Me too.” Clarke agreed, squeezing Lexa’s hand. Lexa turned her around, kissing her against the wall. Her heart felt happy and full. 


	9. Undercover or Under the covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen and things are revealed.

Lexa watched as Clarke laughed at a funny dog commercial, letting out a little snort in return. The two girls lay on Lexa’s bed, watching reality TV, Lexa learned that Clarke had a huge penchant for it. Clarke laid on her lap, snacking on popcorn as they watched television. 

It had been two weeks since they had finally gotten together. At first, Lexa had been scared of how they were to act together but things stayed the same they were, except she was free to kiss Clarke whenever she wanted now. Like now. She leaned over and kissed her cheek, making Clarke smile at her. 

She felt strange, warm, and her stomach was fluttering. She hadn’t had feelings like this in a while and it was an odd feeling, the butterflies in her stomach and the pip in her step didn’t feel natural. She knew she was falling for Clarke, maybe a little too fast but she was in too deep to care. Clarke sat up, straddling her and planted a kiss on her lips. 

“Stop thinking so hard.” She muttered, kissing her again. 

“I’m not thinking, Clarke.” Clarke shot her an unbelieving look. 

“Bullshit. You look all-“Clarke said, furrowing her eyebrows and narrowing eyes. Lexa rolled her eyes, scoffing. 

“I do not look like that, Clarke.” 

“I beg to differ.” She replied, smirking. She pulled Lexa to her, kissing her lazily, tongue swirling in her mouth languidly. Lexa clutched onto her back, smiling into her mouth. She loved the feel of Clarke’s heat beating, the feel of her body flush against hers. They hadn’t gone farther than some very heated kissed and wandering hands, not because Lexa didn’t want to but because she wasn’t sure Clarke wanted to. 

She didn’t want to push Clarke into a physical relationship so fast. She also wasn’t too sure that Clarke didn’t want one in the first place but she was too chicken to ask. Clarke pulled away from her, noticing that she had once again retreated into her mind. 

“Are you okay? You keep blacking out on me and I know it’s not because of my kisses.” Lexa kissed her lips again instead of answering, hands digging into Clarke’s hips. Clarke pulled back and pushed a piece of her hair back, looking at her with questioning eyes. 

“I’m fine, Clarke. Stop worrying so much and kiss me again.” Lexa said, rolling her eyes. Clarke pulled her lips against hers again, her warm hands tickling Lexa’s sides. Lexa relaxed onto the bed, no longer sitting up but laying down, puling Clarke with her. They continued to kiss, paying no attention to the housewives fighting on the television. 

Their kisses turned heated, both of them breathing a little harder and nails digging onto skin. Clarke shifted, leg pushing between Lexa’s own. Her knee pressed onto Lexa’s thinly veiled center, feeling the dampness there. Lexa blushed against her and tried to pull away but Clarke pressed her knee a little harder, causing Lexa’s hips to move to their own accord and her mouth to let out a moan. Clarke pulled back, making Lexa’s hungry mouth follow her blindly. 

“Why haven’t we had sex?” Clarke blurted out before she could stop herself. Lexa stilled, eyes widening at the brazen look on Clarke’s face. 

“W-What?” 

“I’m not trying to push you, Lexa. I’m just wondering. I totally respect you wanting to wait but I mean, you have me willing and waiting on your bed.” Clarke smirked and Lexa flushed. 

“I didn’t want to push you.” Lexa mumbled. 

“Push me? Lexa-“Clarke chuckled and shook her head lightly. “You’re driving me insane with your kisses and your hands that go everywhere but nowhere at the same time. Not to mention, the little noises that you make.” Case to point, she ground her leg against Lexa, making her let out a tiny moan. She raised her eyebrows. 

Lexa grabbed onto her cheeks, pulling their lips together again. Her hands drifted up Clarke’s shirt, pulling it off of her. Clarke smiled as Lexa’s hands shyly caressed her sides. 

She reached behind her to unhook her bra and Lexa nearly saw stars at the pink rosy nipples that Clarke revealed to her. She let it fall in the floor, almost shrugging it off and brought Lexa’s lips to her again. Lexa arms stood frozen on the sides. She kissed Clarke back while her mind was still high wiring from the short glance at Clarke’s chest and the feel of her naked skin pressed to her chest. 

Clarke grabbed her hands, pressing them to her bare chest and Lexa squeezed, nearly moaning at the pebbled nipples in the palm of her hand. 

“Lexa.” Clarke whimpered, drawing a breath from Lexa at the pure lust in her voice. 

Her mind finally connected with her body and she began to kiss Clarke’s chin going down, kissing her clavicle until she reached the tops of Clarke’s breasts. Clarke arched her back, panting loudly and Lexa looked at over her eyelashes, nearly moaning at the look in Clarke’s face. She had never see her eyes so dark and her mannerisms so primal. Finally, she brought one nipple into her mouth, making Clarke pant louder and bring her hands into Lexa’s hair. 

Lexa closed her eyes and bringing her other hand onto Clarke’s other breast. She squeezed and tweaked her nipple, reveling in the softness of her breast. 

“Oh, fuck.” Clarke whimpered, her hips pressing harder onto Lexa. “Mm.” She groaned, hands still threading through Lexa’s hair, she pulled her up, mashing their mouths together. She kissed her hard, hands finding and unbuttoning Lexa’s button up shirt. She squeezed one of Lexa’s breast over her shirt with one hand, while the other unbuttoned it and Lexa bit her lip, making Clarke smile into the kiss. 

When she unbuttoned the whole shirt, she pushed it off Lexa’s shoulders, dropping it carelessly on the floor. One hand trailing upwards, making Lexa’s skin shiver in anticipation. She unhooked Lexa’s bra with one hand, the other pushing it off. 

“Clarke.” Lexa said, nails digging onto Clarke’s shoulder blades. Clarke didn’t answer and began to lick Lexa’s nipples, making her arch against the matress and forget her train of thought. “Are you sure-Ah _fuck_!” 

“What?” she murmured onto her chest, drawing chills from Lexa. 

“Uh, if you were-“Lexa trailed, breathing heavily as Clarke continued. “ _Fuck_ , I really can’t concentrate.” Clarke stopped, kissing her way up until she planted a wet kiss on Lexa’s mouth. She pulled away and Lexa’s lips followed her hungrily. Clarke put her index finger on her lips, stopping her. 

“What did you say?” Clarke asked, smirking as Lexa pouted. “You want more?” she laughed at the glare Lexa threw her way. 

“Shut up.” Lexa said, pulling her to kiss her again. She surprised Clarke when she turned over and stood, leaving Clarke heaving on the bed. “Take your pants off.” Lexa commanded, unbuttoning her own pants as she said it. Clarke’s eyes went darker at the harsh voice that Lexa spoke to her in. She bit her lip and unbuttoned her pants. She then slowly shed her pants, panting. Lexa tore hers off, helping Clarke pulls hers off. 

Clarke watched with hooded eyes as Lexa impatiently pulled at her jeans, making her let out a laugh. 

“Why are you laughing, Clarke?” Lexa mumbled, one hand squeezing her ankle. 

“Just cursing the fact that I’m wearing the ugliest underwear ever while you’re the queen of black lace.” She laughed and Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“I like your underwear.” She said, climbing over Clarke, she laid one kiss and then pulled away, smiling. “I have a feeling I’m gonna like what’s underneath better.” Clarke laughed again, pulling her lips towards hers again. She flipped them over and began to kiss her way down Lexa’s body until she reached her belly button. 

Lexa squirmed at the hot trail Clarke’s mouth left on her skin, the feeling burning her from the inside out. Clarke’s fingers ghosted over her underwear, watching as she squirmed and panted. She began to pull them off, when Lexa’s hand on her head stopped her. 

“I haven’t…in like forever.” Lexa mumbled, flushing a little. Clarke caressed her stomach, laying one kiss against the skin there. 

“Me neither.” She said, shrugging one shoulder. 

“How long?” Lexa asked, running her hand through Clarke’s hair. 

“A few months.” Lexa snorted 

“I haven’t in almost three years.” Clarke gasped a little, Lexa looked away, not standing looking at Clarke between her legs, eyes so wide. 

“Wow.” Clarke shook her head before smirking and kissing Lexa’s hipbone. “I guess I better rock your world, huh?” Lexa swallowed, turning back as Clarke kissed a hot trail from hipbone to the edge of her underwear, eyes not leaving hers. Clarke, noticing the panicked look in her eyes, smiled softly. “Tell me if you don’t want it, Lexa.” 

“No, I do.” She answered almost instantly and Clarke smirked. Her fingers hesitated over the edge of Lexa’s underwear and Lexa nodded once. She peeled them off, eyes going wide at the sight of Lexa in front of her. Lexa swallowed, clenching her fists against the pillows around her, she closed her eyes as Clarke circled her clit lightly with one finger. 

“Look at me, Lexa.” Clarke mumbled and Lexa opened her eyes slowly, throat dry. Clarke kept her gaze as she pressed her mouth to the bud, tongue swirling. Lexa let out a throaty moan and her eyelashes fluttered. She didn’t close her eyes, retaining eye contact with Clarke. 

Clarke licked, hands pressing down on Lexa’s hips as they arched off the bed. She kept one hand on her hipbone, using the other to press one finger against Lexa. She circled, teasing and Lexa pressed her hips against her mouth and finger eagerly. Clarke let her finger through, keeping her mouth latched on her clit. She pushed until her knuckle and then pressed back, watching as Lexa shivered and moved her hips. 

She pressed in again, adding another finger, creating a steady rhythm as the pushed in and out. Clarke ground her hips against the bed at the same, incredibly turned on, seeking friction to her pulsating center. She thought Lexa looked so sexy, eyes hooded and panting. 

Lexa shivered and cursed quietly, gripping the bedrest. Clarke knew her peak coming and fingered her harder, grabbing one of her hands. 

Lexa grabbed it eagerly, knuckles white, as they gripped Clarke’s hand. Her back arched as she reached her peak, whimpering, and her hair sweaty and matted against her forehead. She was panting when Clarke climbed up and kissed her. Lexa kissed her back eagerly, fingers grabbing onto her shoulder, leaving little half-moons on her skin. 

“So I guess I really rocked your world, huh?” Clarke teased, Lexa huffed, rolling her eyes playfully. Clarke smirked again, kissing Lexa slowly. Suddenly, Lexa flipped them over so she was on top, smirking at the startled look on Clarke’s face. 

“Let’s see how cocky you are after I’m done with you.” Lexa stated, leaving open mouther kisses from Clarke’s clavicle down to her stomach. 

\- 

“Who is this Ursula School District? I’ve never heard of them.” Lexa was in a meeting with her CFO and his assistant, going over the last quarter’s figures. So naturally, that meant she was in a meeting with Cage and Costia. A pretty shitty day after the night she had with Clarke, and the morning too, not to mention the shower. 

“They’ve been with us for a while.” Cage said, his legs crossed on the desk. “They’re down in Florida.” 

“Florida?” Lexa asked, she shook her head a little. “That’s…far.” 

“Yep. But they’re big so who gives a shit.” 

“Still. They buy a lot of printers and no paper, that’s strange.” Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes at the reports. Cage rolled his eyes. 

“That’s because our papers are more expensive, sis.” Lexa shook her head at him. “Honestly, who cares? They’re paying us a shit load of money.” Lexa sighed, agreeing. 

“Very well, then. I have a special assignment for you, Cage.” 

“What bullshit thing are you going to have me do now?” he asked, rolling his eyes. 

“I want you to go down to the warehouse of our Connecticut branch and take care of this riot they’re assembling.” 

“Me? Fuck, no. That’s not my job, Lexa. I’m the fucking CFO, not some kind of flamekeeper. Why don’t you send Titus?” 

“We cannot let it spread and you are under my command, are you not? Or have you somehow regained your position as CEO?” Lexa looked straight at Cage, determination and challenge in her eyes. Cage ground his teeth and didn’t look away, glaring at his sister. 

“Fine. I will stop the fucking riot if you fucking let me leave right after.” 

“Why? You’re leaving in a week already, why do you need a week more?” 

“I have some shit to take care of.” 

“Some shit? What exactly?” 

“None of your fucking business.” 

“It is my business if it interferes with work, Cage.” Lexa’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance at her brother’s insolence. She didn’t mind giving him another week, he didn’t work anyway and if he did work, if was like pulling teeth. Still, she wanted him to at least pull a bit of the weight, she was tired of carrying the company on her shoulders and she knew his cocaine addiction had resurfaced. 

“I have to visit someone.” 

“Is it the woman you got pregnant? Are you finally visiting your child?” Lexa knew that bringing her brother’s secret child onto the mix was a low blow and she regretted it as soon as she said it. 

“Why do you care so much about that whore? Still have the hots for her?” Cage sneered, anger in his voice. “Still want to fuck her? She wasn’t even that hot. This one-“he pointed at Costia. “is way hotter. That blondie too, the one that you’ve been secretly fucking.” 

Lexa heartbeat beat faster but her expression remained neutral. His knowledge of Clarke was something she had not anticipated and she was frightened at what he would do with this information. 

“Leave the women out of this, Cage. You will show them respect, as this is not about them.” 

“So you are fucking her? I knew it.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Cage. I do not know this blonde woman you speak of.” She ground her teeth, heart beating fast. “Fine, I will allow you to leave right after Connecticut, just stop the riot. Tell them that we will higher the wage for the Warehouse and will offer dental insurance now. Just, stop it.” she didn’t know if she was asking about the riot or about Clarke. 

“Good, that’s all I wanted.” Cage smiled and gathered his papers. Lexa remained in her seat, glaring as Cage stood, Costia following albeit a little hesitant. 

“Stay, Costia.” Lexa said, Cage walked away, smirking. “Close the door.” 

“Lexa, I swear I didn’t-“ 

“You know you work for me, right? Not him.” 

“Lexa, please-“ 

“No! You told him of Clarke. Is that what you’re here for? To ruin my life, yet again, Costia? Is that what you came to do? Not tired of destroying me?” Lexa was seething, her voice cracking slightly. All the feeling and resentment she had for Costia came pouring out of her. 

“I didn’t-“she said softly. 

“When will you rest? When I lose the company? When Cage is in charge?” 

“Lexa, if you just listen to me-“Costia protested. 

“Gather your things. You’re fired.” Lexa said, standing. “Get out of my office and this company and leave.” Her voice was harsh. 

“No, you need to listen to me Lexa. I can’t leave. I have a job-“ 

“I don’t care. I would’ve let you stay if you had not dragged Clarke into this. Now he knows of her.” Lexa swallowed uneasily. “Now everybody will know of her. Leave before five.” Lexa walked over to the door, holding it open, Costia slammed her hand over it, closing it before she could leave. 

“Lexa, I cannot leave. You don’t understand. My job here isn’t done yet.” Costia spoke quickly and panicked, her eyes darting over Lexa’s face. 

“Yes, it is.” Lexa amended, trying to open the door. Costia didn’t budge and she shook her head. “Costia...” she warned. 

“It’s Officer Anacostia Trigedakru, now.” 

“What?” 

“Lexa, we believe that Cage is laundering money, as well as dealing drugs and that he is using the company as a cover. I was sent here on an undercover sting and I need your help.” Lexa turned to her, surprised. 

“What?” she nearly laughed. Costia as a cop? Costia who would spend her days and nights reading fantasy novels? Costia was meant to write, not wear a badge and shoot bad guys. 

“I didn’t tell him about Clarke, Lexa. He has been following you and we have strong suspicions he’s working with a very powerful Italian mafia. If you fire me, then the whole thing gets blown and these men continue with their ways.” 

“I-“Lexa shook her head in astonishment. “I don’t even-“she blinked rapidly. 

“I have so much to tell you. You might want to sit down.” Costia replied, Lexa nodded, swallowing and sat down. 

\- 

Lexa sat in silence for a whole five minutes after Costia stopped speaking. The words were seared onto her brain. 

“What about Clarke?” she asked, her voice cracking on Clarke’s name. “What happens to her?” 

“We need you to stay together. I know Clarke works for SugarKane and Cage has been attacking for a while now. We think that there’s a reason why he’s attacking them, we just don’t know why. There’s a reason as to why he’s following you and Clarke.” 

“He thinks she makes me weak, that’s all.” 

“No, it’s more than that and we’d like to know.” 

“I won’t let you use her as bait.” 

“And we won’t.” Costia hesitated. “I know she’s special to you, Lexa, and I don’t want to ruin it. Please trust me and my crew.” 

“I think you can understand why I have a hard time trusting you, Costia.” 

“I am not my father.” Costia shook her head lightly, she sighed once before speaking. “My father used me as much as he used you, Lexa. He never supported my sexuality and I thought that by helping him I’d be getting his approval in a way.” She stopped before continuing. “I didn’t. He pushed me into an English degree, he pushed me into hurting you and I’ve never regretted anything more than that. I lost my head, Lexa.” Lexa looked at Costia, who looked at her with so much intensity and honesty that Lexa found herself nodding. 

“I will think it over but I will make no decisions for Clarke.” 

“I would like to speak to her, if I may.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“She might understand it better if I explain it.” 

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “I cannot let you do that. I will talk to her.” 

“We could speak to her together, if you’d like. I just feel like she would understand more from me.” 

“More like she’d be more on your side if you spoke to her yourself.” 

“In a way.” Lexa glared at her and she sighed. “Lexa, this could be huge and we need all the help we could get.” Lexa just stared at her as Costia pleaded with her eyes, finally she looked away and sighed. She always had a problem denying her anything. 

“Fine.” 

\- 

“Are you kidding me? How badass! Of course I say yes!” The three girls sat in Lexa’s apartment, where Costia had confessed the whole operation. Clarke had taken a record time of one second before stating her approval and willingness. 

“Clarke-“Lexa warned, rolling her eyes. “You don’t know what you need to do and they’re asking a lot from you.” 

“I don’t care. I’ll do it.” Lexa sighed, ready to argue. “Lexa, I want to help.” She said, grabbing onto Lexa’s hand. Lexa met her eyes, nodding once. Costia watched the exchange with a sad smile. “So what we doing, captain?” 

“For the most part, you all will be acting the same.” 

“The same?” Clarke asked, a little confused. 

“Yes, you will continue hanging out here and acting like a couple.” 

“Oh, okay. So like dates and things?” 

“Yes.” Costia agreed. “My team will be following you guys and we will be monitoring everything. We have also set up an operation next week, we want to see if Cage's goonies will follow you.” 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Clarke.” Lexa pleaded again. Clarke shook her head and grinned at Costia, Costia smiled back. 

“What are we doing first?” Clarke asked. 

“Going on a date.” Lexa said, sighing. Clarke grinned wider. 

\- 

A short preview of the next chapter: __

_“I feel so badass, like James Bond.” Clarke said over her menu. Lexa rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless._

__

“This is a serious operation, Clarke.” 

__

“I thought this was a date.” Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa rolled her eyes playfully. 

__

“That, too.” 

__

“Don’t think you’re getting some today, I don’t kiss on the first date.” Clarke warned, smirking.

__


End file.
